Breaking All the Rules
by Vampires-Rock4eva
Summary: -Sequel to Insanity- They may all be twins but they are all very unique. Surviving high school with six teenagers under one roof? Love? Drama? read & review, please. : I do not own twilight.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

**-Sequel to Insanity- They may all be twins but they are all very unique. They all enjoy each other's company…or do they? What's going on that could be so important? How are they surviving high school, or even going home with their families?**

_**Breaking All the Rules; Prologue**_

_**December 25, 2024**_

_**9:00 p.m.**_

**Nathaniel Cole's point of View**

**(Nathaniel goes by Cole)**

I re-read my mom's letter and laughed. She kinda hit the nail on the head... I looked a little bit like her and a bit like my dad. I had dirty blonde hair that I am going to dye in a couple of hours. And my eyes were green with flecks of green. I had my dad's love for working out and I had his temper. I love sarcasm and it's like my best friend.

My sister Alice Marie is my twin and she is very original in this house. She has bleach cloned hair like my mom and her eyes are like mine but they have a little more green than mine do. My sister and I get along well….or we did until she started dating a couple of months ago. She's really outgoing and she's a cheerleader. Did I mention that I'm on the football team? Well I am.

Then I picked up my dad's letter and re-read it too. I laughed aloud. Me and my dad watched football together from the time that I was six months old and we played catch when I first started to walk!! He had me hooked on sports by the time I was one!!! I laughed and got ready for bed, then went downstairs to get my aunt to dye my hair.

Okay, honestly, I normally would never do this…but, Angel….she's well, an angel and I like her…a lot. And I don't know if this is going to help or not but I hope it makes her notice me. I have never had to impress a girl before but I've liked Angel since I was a freshman and I couldn't get her out of my head…but she never noticed me and I just wanted to get her attention. So I was dying my hair black…wish me luck! I don't know how it's going to turn out but we don't go back to school till January 14, 2025 so I hope that if it looks horrible I can fix it by then.

**Alice Marie's Point of View**

**9:15 p.m.**

I read through my mom's letter for the first time and laughed as I got to the part about me being called Nathaniel's sister. More like he was called Ally's brother. I was the captain on the cheerleading squad, I keep my grades up, and I help people. People think my life is perfect but I live with my parents, cousins, grandparents, aunts, and uncles. Yeah one big house, with one big happy family in it.

I love living with my family, and I love them but sometimes it takes forever to get something because you're fighting with your cousin or your brother. I remember before Cole and I turned sixteen, we would spend every single Saturday together doing anything. We were really close, but when we turned sixteen I started dating. And I guess that kind of upset him because now, every time I try to set something up…he blows me off; with 'you'll just cancel when you get a date. 'Don't worry about it, sis. I feel like I don't know Cole anymore and it sucks because he used to be my best friend. He'll still beat guys up for trying to mess with me but that's it really.

I sighed and went back to Mom's letter.

I laughed and put it down when I was through. I don't know what has been going on lately but it seemed like every one was kinda fading out of my life and I'm going to make an attempt to make sure that's not true. But the words on my mom's letter kept staring out at me. I love you. Why would they do that if they loved me? They wouldn't. I'm just being paranoid because my brother/ best friend is mad at me and has been for a couple months. I sighed and picked up my dad's letter. When I was done I had to laugh! It was just so funny that he would try to write a letter because, as he said, he really isn't good with words.

I looked out the window and saw the snow falling. I jumped up and threw on a pair of jeans, and a jacket. Then I put on some gloves and walked to Cole's door.

"Hey, Cole, want to go in the snow?" I yelled over the music.

He opened the door. I saw his eyes twinkling for the first time in months, but he shook his head no.

"Why not?" I asked frowning.

He pointed to his hair.

"Aunt Bella just put the dye in my hair." He said. Then he shut the door in my face. I couldn't believe it! Since we were five we went in the snow together. All of us do it and I know that my cousins are already out front. I wiped the stupid traitor tears away and headed out back, knowing everyone else was in the front building our yearly snowman and having fun being kids again. I just sat on the back porch and watched the sky, while my brother pushed himself away more and more each day.

**Cynthia Rose's Point of View**

**December 26, 2024**

**12:15 p.m.**

I shivered. I had just come in from the snow and it was freezing out there. Iz and I had a lot of fun, which is kinda a first for the whole year. My sister is a lot different from me. My hair is jet black and hers is light brown. It get's lighter every year and she wants black hair and I want mine to be blonde. I'm bleaching my hair tomorrow.

I sat down on my bed and picked up my parent's letters. I hadn't opened them yet. I don't know why. I had a feeling that my mom's would make me cry.

I opened it anyways and began to read. I was right. Their promise was so genuine that my mother remembered agreeing to it many, many years later. I wiped away my tears and opened my father's letter. I smiled when I saw his handwriting and began to read.

I laughed when I finished. It isn't hard to believe that my father wrote this. My dad and I are very close. I'm very close to my mom too and I hate to think about college because I don't want to leave this place. I want to stay close to home. I've always lived with my family and although my cousins and sister are looking forward to moving out. I'm not.

I'm more like my aunt rose and my mom, because I like shopping and fashion.

My sister, Iz, is more like my dad and my aunt Bella. She doesn't like to shop and she loves to read, and listen to music. Her taste in clothes and music is so unique though that sometimes we all wonder where she get's it from. I put both letters on my desk and headed to the shower, thankful that no one was in them.

**Isabella Marlene's Point of View**

**December 26, 2024**

I'm sitting on the roof, my favorite hiding place. It may be cold, but it's peaceful. My aunt Bella is the only one who knows that I come here. She said she would come up here too but knowing her she would fall. I had my mom's and dad's letter tucked under my jacket. I had read them like three times. My dad was definitely right. I got my mom's 'spunk' but the rest of me was simply me. I have my own style and I have my own group of friends separate from my cousins and sister. Tonight was like the first time all year that we actually had fun together.

My mom's letter was special to me although I doubt I would go to her for clothes. Believe it or not, my whole family thinks that I hate shopping. I just have a unique style and I don't like shopping with any one else. I go shopping when Aunt Bella goes. That way I can get what I want quickly and still have extra time.

Sometimes life just isn't fair though and for that reason….mine sucks.

My dad forbids me from dating this guy that I really like, but that doesn't stop me. Like I said, I have mom's spunk so rules…are no problem for me. All rules are meant to be broken. I laughed aloud and climbed down the roof, yawning.

**Arianna Elizabeth's point of view**

**December 26, 2024**

**5:15 a.m.**

I sat on my bed and opened the letters again. I reread my dad's first and laughed out loud. I'm actually looking forward to scaring little boys….yeah that's why they don't come within five miles of our house. And my dad listening rationally…yeah not gonna happen!! I found it kind of funny, although I do love my dad to death. He seems to think I'm still one and that he can boss me around without me getting mad. Then I reread my moms and laughed again. She would make him stop…that has actually happened before, with my first boyfriend. I brought him home and my dad chased him around the house a few times before my mom made him stop. I was laughing at dad because he couldn't catch him…strangely, afterwards him and the guy got along really well. His name was Alex…he got killed in a gang shooting a few months ago.

Just thinking about him made tears well up in my eyes. I wiped them away and tried to concentrate on something else…

My cousins and I are having a new year's party and it's going to be like a masquerade ball.

We were all looking forward to it but I think I am more because I'm organizing it. The grown ups know about it but they gave us a budget and so long as we stay in that budget they'll pay. If we go over then we have to pay whatever is over the budget so they're having me plan it because I take after mom. I know how to make things elegant without it being too expensive.

I looked at my folder that had the 'to do' list for the party and started going over my plans and costs again.

**Anthony Lewis's point of view**

**December 26, 2024**

**11:25 a.m.**

I sat down on my bed and read through the letters for a first time. I laughed when I was done. I had been told about these letters my whole life and here they were. I was happy. I thought about what mom said about her clumsiness and laughed again. I definitely didn't get that.

Liz did though. She falls every five seconds. Me and my sister are very close and could tell each other basically anything at all. I love her to death and if you hurt her in anyway shape or form, you will be hurt ten times as worse.

I still remember the first guy that picked on her. I gave him a black eye and that was in kindergarten. I laughed at the memory.

Then I remembered Alex and the gang…. I'm just gonna check on her. I thought and I got up to go to her room as I heard a thud. She must have fell again I thought as I knocked and opened the door. She was getting up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I was planning the party and then I got up to get a magazine and I fell." She said, and then she went back to her desk and sat down. I could tell something was on her mind so I stayed silent as she slaved over the numbers once more.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, ten minutes later.

"Sure, look through here and tell me if you see anything cheap that would help the party." She said, handing me a magazine. I sat on the floor beside her and turned her stereo on and then I helped plan the party. Everyone from our entire school, minus maybe one or two people, was invited and it was a huge school! You had to have an invite to get in and we were gonna have security guards. It's kinda like a huge combo sweet sixteen because we get all of our friends to be there and our parent's were giving each of us a car at the end of the party. None of us could wait, and as I looked at Liz I could tell she needed this.

Alex's death had taken its toll on her.  
She used to be bubbly and full of excitement and she was on the dance squad…how she pulled that off I had no idea. But the minute she got the news her eyes lost the excitement and I think that all she was concerned for was…well, nothing. She seemed rather…. Depressed and I was hoping that this would help. I've spent more time with her than with any one else in the past six months. Yeah, it has been six months since he died but it's like she can't move on. She even quit the dance squad the day after we got the news and she never looked back at it.

I couldn't help but to worry about her…and to hope that she would move on quicker than this. But I would be here for as long as she needed me and lately she was happier, bubblier and she liked being around people now. Maybe this is the turning point for her. I could hope right?


	2. Chapter 1 The turning Point

_**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter One, The Turning Point**_

_**Cole's point of View**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's son**__)_

_**December 31, 2024**_

My hair turned out pretty well and now we were getting dressed for our party. Arianna had insisted that it be formal wear. So here I was, getting dressed in a tuxedo that contrasted with my newly black hair and pale skin. I had never quite found if they invited Angel. I told Arianna to…but since I call her Arianna instead of Liz she tends not to listen to what I say. I sighed and walked out of my room.

I knocked on Arianna's door and waited.

She opened her door where all I could see was her head.

"What?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you invited Angelina Johnson." I asked. She nodded her head yes and went to shut the door.

"Thanks, Liz." I said, turning away. She stopped closing the door.

"You called me Liz…" she murmured. I nodded my head.

"That's what you want to be called right?" I asked and she nodded her head before shutting the door.

I couldn't believe that our 'formal' party started in an hour. All three girls are going crazy with hair and make up and their dresses….and all that was on my mind was the fact that Angel would be there. I couldn't wait, suddenly. I was so nervous too because tonight I was going to talk to Angel, whether she blows me off or not is up to her and I can't wait to see how it goes.

_**Iz's point of View**_

_**(Alice and Jasper's daughter)**_

I put on my dress and scooped my hair up into an elegant bun. I applied my make up, darkly, and turned to look out the window. I couldn't believe this. Everyone is looking forward to this for all the wrong reasons. They're following the rules. Well, tonight I'm breaking all the rules. I am going to greet Toby at the door and I am going to show my father that he isn't so horrible after all. Hopefully, I can convince him, because if not I'm gonna break even more rules. I put on a jacket and headed down stairs. I walked to the front door and sat down. I would wait for an hour and then if he doesn't show. I will go into the party.

I sat down on the porch and waited for the guests to start arriving.

_**Liz's point of View**_

_**(Bella and Edward's daughter)**_

I put on my dress and did my hair. It was curled and I was wearing hoop earrings and high heels. Then I applied my make up. I picked my dress up and descended the stairs. Our guests had started arriving but I saw one that I hadn't expected when I looked up.

Jason. Alex's brother was here…. I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued to descend the stairs. When I got to the bottom he approached me and I wanted nothing more than to run right now.

"Hey Liz," he greeted,

"H-Hi Jason," I said.

"How have you been?" He asked, trying to smile.

"I've been better…but I'm getting there. What about you?" I asked.

"Same; I just…don't know." He said.

I felt tears prick behind my eyes at his hopelessness. At his full hearted attempt to move on from his brother's death while I was still wallowing in the truth. I swallowed and cleared my throat.

"I have to go greet the other guests, but it was nice talking to you again." I said, smiling.

Then he said bye and we parted.

I went around greeting everyone and finally it was time for me to party. These past few months had been hell on my half and I couldn't stand much more of it. Tonight is going to be the night that I turn my life around.

_**Anthony's Point of View**_

_**(Bella and Edward's son)**_

Liz had done a great job with the party and I couldn't wait to tell her. I watched out for my sister a lot more lately. She seemed oblivious to the world and therefore people are trying to mess with her…and I just am not going to let it happen. But tonight when I found her, she was dancing, she was smiling while unobligated to do so and she was having _fun_. It seemed as if this day would never come for Liz and I'm glad that it did. My parents would never admit it but I knew they were scared that she would do something stupid. I know I was. And now maybe she can start to pick up the pieces to her life. I know the whole family will be there to help her pick up those pieces.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and turned to see Angelina, also known as Angel.

"Hey Anthony!" she said, over the music.

"Hey Angel!"

"Do you know where your cousin is? People are saying he dyed his hair and I wanna see it." She said, and I laughed internally. Angel tried to make it seem as if she didn't notice Cole and Cole just tried harder because he didn't know that she liked him.

I pointed her in his direction and she thanked me while I headed over to see Ally.

_**Ally's point of View**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's daughter)**_

I'm wearing a blood red strapless dress. It is so beautiful, and I can't wait to get started partying tonight. I went downstairs and saw all of my cousins already down there. I didn't see Cole though. I debated turning and heading back upstairs to find him, but if he doesn't want to be around me than why should I try to be nice to him?

So I continued downstairs to see that Liz had done an excellent job decorating and making it cheap. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was and the music was pulsing through everyone bodies. But of course Liz would know about music. After all she had been on the dance team…_before_. I shook the thought away and went to the dance floor. I was dancing the night away with my friends and then a slow dance came on and I saw my parents on the stage floor. I looked up and stood slot.

"This is for all of the couples out there." My mom said, as she drug y dad down from the stage. I chuckled and went to go get something to drink since I didn't have a boyfriend; therefore I was not a couple.

"May I have this dance?" A guy asked. I turned and looked in to his beautiful baby blue eyes, momentarily forgetting who I was and where we were. I meekly nodded my head. Then he took me in his arms and I sighed contently against his chest. When the song was nearing the end I realized who it was. I looked up.

"Jason?" I questioned.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice who I was." He said, and I couldn't help but to wonder, has Liz saw him?

"I'm sorry….have you talked to Liz?" I asked, suddenly worried. He nodded his head.

"But she was okay when she walked away." He said. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized that I had been holding and we noticed tat we were one of the last couples still dancing and my whole family was watching us. I smiled, meekly and we pulled apart. But we stayed near one another. I smiled at him and we went to the table to get a drink.

_**Cynthia's Point of View**_

_**(Alice and Jasper's daughter)**_

I was on the dance floor when Aunt Rose announced the couples dance. I left the dance floor quickly, hoping to escape attention from a certain boy. Then I turned and almost rammed into a stranger.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, blushing.

"It's okay," he said, his eyes twinkling. "You can make up for almost running into me by dancing with me." He joked.

"Sure," I said, giving him my best smile, and then he lead me back to the dance floor. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were such a vibrant green that you could get lost in them, which is what I started to do before snapping myself out of it. Then I looked at his hair. It was dark brown, and the color suited him well. He looked at me and smiled. His smile pulled at my heart and I couldn't help but to smile back. How could I resist?

May I mention that the song was about halfway over and he leaned his head down while I was still staring at him?

"I think you have more than made up for almost running into me." He whispered in my ear. I suppressed a shiver. His voice was so smooth, so wonderful. I turned my head to see him better, and he smiled again.

"Have I mentioned that you look…amazing?" He asked.

I laughed and shook my head no.

"Well, you do. Actually you look so much better than amazing you are…beautiful, you are…there are no words to describe you." He said, smiling down at me. I smiled back and said, "thank you". Then we went to stand with the rest of my family before the dance ended and I saw that Ally was one of the only ones on the dance floor now. And she was dancing with Jason!! We knew it would happen, but what about Liz? I looked over at her and she was staring at them, a smile on her face and a look in her eyes that told me she was remembering something. I just hope that whatever it is doesn't tear her apart. I looked up at my mystery guy and smiled, then I took his hand and we walked away.


	3. Chapter 2 It's Gonna be Love

_**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Two, It's Gonna Be Love**_

_**Cynthia's point of view**_

_**(Alice and jasper's daughter)**_

My mystery guy and I went to the garden. He turned to me and my breath caught.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"I don't remember your name…" I said, softly.

"I'm Matthew." He said, putting his hand on my cheek.

I tried to remember seeing him in the hall or any where for that matter.

"I don't remember seeing you around here," I finally said, exasperated.

He laughed and then started to talk.

"I used to be Cole's best friend, and my brother is Mike. The one that Iz likes and isn't allowed to date." He said, looking down.

"What?" I asked, not believing that _his _brother was _the _Mike.

"Yeah, my brother is Mike Broderick. And I am Matthew Broderick. So, I guess I should get going?" He asked, and I shook my head no through my disbelief.

"But… you're…and…. Oh my god." I said.

"What?" He asked, as I sat on a bench.

"My parents are going to kill me." I said, shaking my head.

"Why?" He asked, and I turned, smiling at him, as he kneeled down to see my face.

"Because of this," I said, before I turned and kissed him.

It started out as a gentle, slow kiss. The way each first kiss with a person should be, and soon my hands were in his hair and he was holding me closer to his. The whole time my brain kept trying to tell me to pull away, but I just couldn't. Finally, when we both needed breath, we pulled away and I caught my breath rather quickly.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Understatement of the century," he said, and then he looked at me once again.

"I probably shouldn't have done that," he said.

"Why not?" I asked, trying to think of a reason that he would regret the kiss.

"Because now I want to do that again," He said, smirking. I laughed and kissed him again.

As I was in his warm embrace, I noticed, there is no where else that I would rather be.

_**Iz's point of View**_

_**(Alice and Jasper's daughter)**_

I was sitting on the porch when he walked up. My heart caught in my throat. I jumped up and ran to him. Wrapping my arms around him and throwing my head back as a smile captured my lips. I couldn't believe he came. And his brother was with him too.

"Hey," I told Matt.

"Hey Iz," Matt said, and then he walked forward, towards the door. I opened my mouth to say something to Mike, since we were still standing in the snow, but he caught my lips with his own and I responded immediately. My hands tightened around his neck and he held me closer by holding the small of my back. I smiled beneath his lips and I knew that as long as my family could see the real Mike that this would be allowed.

"Mike," I said, when I pulled away.

"Yes, beautiful?" He asked.

"Do you feel up to convincing my family to let us date?" I asked, biting my lip. He laughed and he kissed me again in response, only this time he picked me up, taking me back to the porch with each step.

This has to be meant to be with how much I feel for him. Then he took me inside, breaking the kiss. He put me down inside the warm house and I sighed. I love being in his arms and now I just can't wait to see what my family has to say once they see how happy I am around him.

"Let's go find my mom and dad." I said, grabbing his hand.

"Okay," he said, following me.

"But Dad!" I screamed as he tried to take me from Mike's side, tears streaming down my face.

"Isabella, I tried to explain to you that the answer was no!" He said, still trying to pry me from Mike's arms.

"So, you would hurt me because you can't see past someone's exterior and rumors? You would hurt me because you don't know him? Well here he is, and **I love him**!" I yelled in my dad's face, and I stole one glance at Mike before tearing out of the room. I went up to my room and opened the window, hitching my dress up as I climbed out the window onto the roof. I was rather use to the freezing weather and it did help that I had taken my heels off at my door. I realized exactly what my dad had said and I began crying again. How dare he? No one tried to keep him away from mom! And he was going to keep me away from Mike?

I couldn't believe him, and my mom sat there the whole time, lips pursed, not saying a word. She looked as if she was going to say something when I started screaming but she didn't. She didn't say a word as my father tried to pry me away from Mike's side. I could barely see through my tears and I could hear the window being pulled open even more. I glanced over and saw Mike coming closer. He didn't say a word, just held me close.

_**Cole's point of view**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's daughter)**_

I was looking around for Angel when someone tapped me on the back. I turned and there she was. Dressed in white and she truly looked like an angel, expect for her jet black hair. I smiled and said, "Hi."

"I like your hair," she said, smiling. And her smile truly was that of an angel. Just then the perfect song came on. Looking for Angels By: Skillet. I looked at her and we bust out laughing. All through out the night we stuck near each other. I couldn't believe it! Angel finally noticed me and maybe, just maybe, she likes me too!!

We were standing around when my aunt announced a slow song and we looked at each other and laughed. I just knew she wouldn't like that in front of a big crowd.

I took her by the hand and lead her outside to talk.

"What?" She asked, looking confused, once we were on the porch.

"Angel, you look…… absolutely gorgeous. Actually, there are no words to describe you…" I said, sincerely.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself." She said, smiling brightly.

I looked at her and she looked back at me. There was silence, but it was comfortable.

"So….did you bring me out here just to tell me I looked cute tonight?" She joked.

"No….and you look beautiful every day Angel. I brought you out here to ask if you wanted to catch a movie tomorrow." I asked, and believe it or not. I, Cole Cullen, was nervous.

"Um…well, what movie do you want to see?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter so long as you're there. Why?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go ice skating instead? I can watch you make a fool of yourself and it'll be fun." She said, smiling.

"Sure, tomorrow right?" I asked.

She nodded smiling and I took her hand in my own as we walked back inside.

_**Ally's Point of view**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's daughter)**_

Jason and I had been nearly inseparable the whole night and soon the world seem to slow as midnight approached. I couldn't believe that the end of the year was here and the beginning of a new one is here. There is so much that has happened and I can't believe that it's all over now.

Jason looked up at the sky and sighed contently. We were standing outside with the snow falling around us. I laughed and threw a snowball at him.

"Hey!" He yelled. I sighed contently when his arm snuck around me. I turned, and he looked up at the sky again. I couldn't believe how tonight turned out.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I was just thinking about how perfect this night is." I replied a smile on my face and then we heard every one inside, "3, 2, 1!!" They yelled. I laughed as fire works filled the sky, and Jason pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, my arms tightening around him as he pulled me closer. We didn't move for what felt like forever and when we pulled away I put my head to his chest and sighed contently. My midnight kisses in the snow; it was a great night with a great guy.

I couldn't believe how well this had turned out. I looked up at him and he laughed as he took me back inside with him. I sighed contently.

_**Liz's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's daughter)**_

I stood there watching Jason and Ally. Then a memory struck me that I couldn't help but to smile at.

_Alex and I were standing in his favorite restaurant when the song came on. It was 'our song.' _

_It's Gonna Be Love By: Mandy Moore. He looked at me and stood._

"_May I have this dance?" He asked. I laughed and nodded my head as I stood, my hair flowing around my face. He took me in his arms and we danced. _

_**It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be good baby**_

Time I have been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Who can I choose baby?  
Feeling its true baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all night

[Chorus] It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love

Time can not rest our love to be fool  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's you baby  
Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of  
We waited long enough

[Chorus] Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby

[Backup singers] The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever

[Mandy] It's gonna be love

[Backup Singers] Love needs time now or never

[Mandy] Its gonna be love

[Backup Singers] You really got to believe  
[Both] it's gonna be strong enough

[Chorus] Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be stuff  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE

It's gonna be Love

It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby

It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you

It's gonna be real

It's gonna be love

_When the song ended Alex placed a single kiss on my fore head and I turned my head up to put my lips to his. Each time we kissed it felt like an electric shock and it was refreshing and good. I loved him so much! Then we got back to our table where he had a single, white, rose waiting for me, and next to the rose was a wrapped gift. I looked at him and he nodded. I opened it. _

_It was a necklace. A simple heart with Love you for eternity engraved on the back. I pulled my hair up and had him put the necklace on me. I smiled and went on to kiss him on the cheek._

"_I love you," I said, smiling. _

"_I love you too." He said, and then he kissed me again. _

I broke out of my reverie and I went on with the party, and the memory kept coming back to me. At one point I honestly swore that I heard his voice calling out to me. It said, 'its okay, my angel. I love you.'

I had to choke back a sob when I looked around and saw no one but my guests. When they counted down to midnight I had no one to kiss. No one to love, or to hold onto, as I let out my hearts desires. I couldn't believe the turn things had taken….

_**Anthony's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's son)**_

I was walking around when I saw _her._ I couldn't believe how beautiful she was….I walked up to her and she smiled.

"Hey, beautiful." I said, to Kaylin.

"Hello, handsome." She said, smiling. Then I took her hand and we went to the dance floor. Kaylin and I were a couple but not very many people knew it. I tried to spend time with her but most of the time I was watching after Liz and Kaylin sometimes resented the fact that I never went out but I had to do what I had to do, right?

Liz needs me and there is no way that anyone is more important than family. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me. I smiled and went on dancing with her. I gave her a peck on the cheek and told her I would see her soon when the song was over. She frowned but nodded her head.

I looked all over the place for Liz and when I didn't find her I looked for Kaylin. I walked outside on the back porch and saw a couple kissing. The closer I got I noticed who it was.

"Kaylin!" I screamed and she looked up. I was furious!!

"Umm….oops." She said.

"You know what…Just go!!" I roared. She had the audacity to….and ….. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Anthony, I'm sorry." Kaylin said.

"Get away from me with your petty excuses and you are to leave this party this instant." I said, and then I swiftly walked away.

They counted down to midnight and I was acutely aware of the fact that everyone had someone to love…except for me….and Liz of course. I headed up the stairs to my bed room and quickly got ready for bed, wishing that I had never caught Kaylin.

_**Mood Music—**_

_**I may hate myself in the morning by: Lee Ann Womack**_

_**Forever and For Always By: Shania Twain**_

_**More than a Memory By: Garth Brooks**_

_**Check Yes or No By: George Strait**_

_**It's Gonna Be Love By: Mandy Moore**_

_**Don't Forget About Us By: Mariah Carrey**_

_**Crash Here Tonight By: Toby Keith**_

_**Hick Chick By: Cowboy Troy**_


	4. Chapter 3 The Cars

_**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Three, The Cars**_

_**Alice's Point of View**_

_**(Cynthia and Iz's mother)**_

I opened the door to show Cynthia her new car, secretly more scared than I would ever admit to anyone. I didn't want to give her the freedom to leave me and Jasper at any time. I knew that was basically was this car was. A free pass, because she knew that I could never resist my daughter.

Cynthia squealed as she saw her bright red Mustang Convertible. I half-heartedly smiled as she took the keys from Jasper's hands. She rushed towards the car in her dress. Her friends were surrounding her and I laughed as Beth, her best friend, jumped up and down.

Cynthia turned the car on and messed with the radio. A few minutes later she walked back to me and gave me a hug.

"Mom, I love you. Thank you for the car. I can't wait to drive it for the first time." She babbled on. I smiled.

"Go ahead." I said, knowing what she wanted.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I mean if you want me to I'll wait until morning when it's sunny out." She said, babbling on again. She did that when she was really excited about something.

"Honey, it's two in the morning and the sun can wait so long as you go slow and put head lights on…." I said, trailing off.

"Okay, I'll be careful." She promised.

"Okay and do you know where your sister is?" I asked.

"No, "she said, frowning. I just shook it off and bid her farewell as she chose two people to ride with her. I laughed as I approved them, not really listening.

Then I walked up to Jasper. I felt the tears prickling my eyes. I wonder where my baby girl is….

"Shh, I'm going to go look for her when Cynthia pulls out." He whispered as I buried my head in his chest.

"Okay," I said, though silent tears were trickling down my face. I just handed one child the keys to leave and the other didn't need keys to escape me. She just needed her feet…her keys were in my pocket.

Cynthia pulled away and Jazzy kissed me before walking away to find Isabella. I couldn't wait to know where my baby was at.

_**Bella's Point of View  
(Liz and Coles's mother)**_

I opened the door for Ari as she saw her black Mercedes. It had been expensive, but well worth it once I saw the look on her face. She looked like she was in love…with the car. I laughed at the thought, and Arianna turned to me.

"Thank you so much, Mom!!" She screamed, hugging me.

"No problem, honey." I said, and she smiled.

Then she ran to her car. I sighed, and went to find Anthony.

Eventually I found him, lying in his bed, staring at his ceiling.

"Need to talk?" I asked, hoping to know what was hurting him.

"Sure," he said, sighing.

I sat on his bed and turned to him.

"So what's wrong?" I asked, concern leaking through my voice.

"It's…it's just well… I found Kaylin today…making out with another guy, and we were dating, and I just….don't know." He said, confused.

"Well, if she was cheating on you, then you don't need her." I said, trying to sooth him. "The one will come along sooner or later." I said, and the look on his face turned even more hurtful and he looked down.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"Well, you….you just reminded me of Alex and Liz…." He said, quietly.

I looked at his face and saw only concern for my daughter, his sister.

"It'll get better eventually," I said, quietly. He had always been so protective of Liz, and when Alex got shot…it only got worse. He is constantly checking on her, and making sure that anyone who hurt her got hurt 'mysteriously.'

"Yeah, I just want to know when so she doesn't have to hurt anymore." He said, standing.

"I know Anthony and believe me I don't want to see her hurt anymore either. I promise that it will get better soon. Would you like to see your car?" I asked, trying to make him happy.

"Yeah, sure," he said, smiling half-heartedly.

I led him outside where Edward brought the car around and hopped out.

Anthony saw his black 2007 Saturn Sky and he looked at me and Edward with his mouth open wide.

"Mom, Dad, it's…awesome!! Thanks!!" He said, before giving us both a hug and running to the car that still had the keys in it.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked, and I sighed. I looked up into his energetic green eyes and thought.

"He was worried about Liz…again. And to be honest I am too." I said, my eyes welling up with tears.

"Love, did you not see her tonight?" He asked, looking at me sincerely. "She was almost her normal self, except for when she watched the couples, and even then all you could see on her face was longing, not pain. She's healing." He said, and I hugged him tightly. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

Finally, I felt like life was getting back to normal.

_**Rose's Point of View**_

_**(Cole and Ally's mother)**_

I brought Cole and Ally outside with a hand over each of their eyes. Emmett had set their cars up side by side and I walked up to the front of them.

"One, two, three." I said, before taking my hands off of their eyes, and they squealed, or rather Ally squealed and Cole looked shocked.

Cole looked up at me and so did Ally.

"You got me a corvette?" Ally asked. We nodded our heads and she shrieked again.

"Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!" She screamed hugging me.

"Ari has the same exact car, same color and everything." I told her.

"I don't care," she said, as she took the keys from Emmett and ran to the car, or ran as fast as she could in heels. I laughed and looked at Cole, expecting some kind of reaction…any at all.

"How can she run that fast?" He whined.

"Cole…. You see your sister running and ask about that instead of a car? Yeah you were definitely switched at birth." I heard Emmett say.

"I love the car, Dad. Honestly, but don't you think…it's just a little expensive?" He asked, and I scoffed.

"Cole, take the car and enjoy or I will," I said, as seriously as I could.

He quickly made a bee line for the keys and ran back to the car. I saw him and Ally glare at each other before squealing tires outta here.

"You know that they're gonna race, right?" I asked, Emmett. He laughed.

"Yeah, and the boy better win or Ally will never let him live it down, especially since she's in heels," he said, laughing still. I smiled and walked over to Emmett, kissing him lightly and he held me tight as we watched the road.

Lately, Ally and Cole had been distant so I wasn't going to say anything about the cars. I was hoping this was the beginning of them hanging out again.

I laughed as I saw the party guest face, from seeing the cars they were driving. Okay, so I spoil my babies…we all do.

_**Mood Music—**_

_**All- American Girl By: Carrie Underwood**_

_**Slow Down By: Emmy Rossum**_

_**Doesn't Really Matter By: Janet Jackson**_


	5. Chapter 4 Almost

_**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Four, Almost**_

_**Iz's Point of View**_

_**(Alice and Jasper's daughter)**_

I slowly stood from my place on the roof. Mike had left an hour ago. I wiped my tears and headed to the window, and then I climbed in. I quickly changed into sweats and found that, I still had more tears in me. I sat on my bed as my body shook with my sobs and I just sat there and cried. There was no turning back from the pain I felt.

So what if someone had a troubled past? My dad had always told me to look past someone's exterior and into their interior…but now that I had done so, I'm the one suffering. Rumors had circulated about Mike since we were little and I couldn't believe how many people had succumbed to them. I couldn't believe what the world had come to that once your family had done something, that you too were accused of it. What had the world come to that Mike and I couldn't be together because his mom had done drugs? What had the world come to that my father hated him because of how he dressed on a daily basis? That even though I loved him, more than I thought possible, I couldn't be with him? I sobbed on as I heard a knock o my door.

"Can I come in?" I heard my Aunt Bella ask.

I didn't answer but she opened the door anyway, shutting it behind me. When she saw me she rushed forward and put a comforting arm around me. She started whispering assurances that everything would be alright, and I wanted to protest. But my body was tired, my mind was tired and my heart was racked with too much pain to listen. I slowly found myself falling into a restless slumber just wishing she was right…

_**Anthony's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's son)**_

When I came back in from driving my new car, it was around four in the morning, so I quickly went to bed. When I woke up it was to a shriek from Liz's room. I jumped up and ran to her room. I knocked on the door to hear her crying inside. I barged in. She looked up at me, holding her ankle, with tears streaming down her face.

"Dad!!" I yelled, as I sat next to her, and tried to calm her. My dad walked in and said, "What happened?"

Liz quickly explained that she was trying to get a book off of the top shelf and she fell and heard her ankle pop and that it was hurting _really _bad. My dad took her to the hospital saying that he thinks it is only sprained but wants x-rays to be sure.

I went back to my room and sat on my bed. I wanted to go with her, but my dad had told me no. I sighed and looked at my clock…wow; it's three o' clock in the afternoon. I went and took a shower. I was drying my hair when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said, turning around.

Iz opened the door and I took in her appearance. Her eyes were red and blotchy. She looked like she had been crying for hours on end, and she had dark circles under her eyes, the kind you get when you don't sleep.

"Iz, are you okay??" I asked, and she shook her head no. I walked up to her and just hugged her, like she had never been hugged before. Her tears started then and I sat her down on my bed and she kept crying. I just held my cousin wondering how had caused her pain. I would kill them! NO one hurts my family!

I held her until she finally let out a shaky sigh and her tears subsided, momentarily.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem," I said, and then I asked what was wrong.

A few tears and an hour later, I had the whole story, and I was ready to kill my uncle. I excused myself and walked down the hall.

_**Liz's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's daughter)**_

Okay, so I have a badly sprained ankle, and I can't do anything….for eight weeks I think. They said that it was a Grade III sprain, but they don't see how I got it that bad from falling…. Honestly, I didn't fall. Well, I did, but not trying to get a book. I was dancing…using an old routine.

I was enjoying myself and trying to do an extra hard move when I fell and my ankle got hurt. They're making me wear a walking brace and even then I can't walk but a couple of minutes each time I get up. It _sucks._ But they said that it might heal faster since I am so used to this kind of stuff…I kind of stuck my tongue out at them at that point. It was my dad's co-workers so they felt the need to pick on me since I come there so much to see my dad…as a doctor.

I sighed, as my dad helped me in the car, and he looked at me worriedly. When we got home, he helped me out and we walked in the front door. I was shocked at what I saw!

_**Cole's Point of View**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's son)**_

I was getting ready to go ice-skating with Angel when I heard a commotion downstairs. I rushed down there and stopped about half-way down the stairs when I saw what was going on! I was watching with my mouth wide open.

Anthony punched Uncle Jasper, and my uncle tried to get him off of him, all the while Anthony was yelling comments at him.

"So you don't like him? Even if she loves him?" He yelled and I watched with my mouth wide open, as Anthony made contact with my uncle's jaw. I rushed forward to try to break them up. I tried to pull Anthony off of my uncle, but I guess him working out with me in the gym had taken its toll because he pulled away, rather easily. I couldn't help but to try to distract him so I pulled him back again, hoping to pull his attention o someone else. I distinctly heard my family yelling at him, and telling him to stop. I heard my aunt's frantic yells for Anthony to stop. I tried even harder to pull him away, and once again failed. Soon my dad was beside me trying to help, while Anthony was still yelling at my uncle and trying to get out of our grip. We took him up the stairs and passed Iz at the top. She was staring at her father and then Anthony, and then at her door. She made a bee line for her door, with tears streaming down her face.

I wonder what's going on here, today. Iz never shows ANY emotion besides anger or happiness. Never sadness or anything else, so why is she crying? Did my uncle do something to make her sad? Was that why Anthony punched him?

_**Ally's point of View**_

_**(Emmett and Rosalie's daughter)**_

So I won the race last night, awesome right? I thought so, but Cole didn't. I laughed as I remembered his face, and then the

thought immediately vanished as I remembered him not talking to me today. I left the house as soon as I could after that. It hurt when my own brother, the one who I use to call my best friend, wouldn't even talk to me. I couldn't remember the last time we talked. I mean actually talked, not teased or anything like that. I was sitting in front of the house, not wanting to go in. Just then Cole walked out the door and past my car to his. He was dressed warm with ice-skates over his shoulder. He paid no attention to me, but I got out anyways.

"Cole!" I yelled. He turned.

"Yeah," he said.

"Want to have movie night Saturday?" I called desperate.

"Ally, you'll have a date by Saturday." He called before turning back around. I couldn't help it. The tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over.

"Why are you such a jack ass to me?" I yelled. He turned and I barely registered shock on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, calmly.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? I use to be ankle to count on you when I needed you but now…now you just….you blow me off! You use stupid excuses! I can't stand how you've acted! Where is my best friend? The one that would never dream of acting this way?!" I shrieked, tears falling harder and faster. Now the only emotion on his face was anger.

"And why do you have to such a slut Ally? A new date every night? No time for your dear best friend until you want it?! Guess what?!" He yelled. "I can do whatever the hell I want!!" He yelled it and then got in his car and drove off squealing tires. I slumped down on the porch…..

_And why do you have to be such a slut Ally?! _

His words kept coming back to me. Tears streamed down my face as I walked towards the woods, disappearing for a few hours wouldn't hurt anyone would it?

Of course not.

_**Cynthia's point of view**_

_**(Alice and Jasper's daughter)**_

I still hadn't talked to anyone about Matt. I was scared to tell my dad. Scared that the same thing would happen to me that is happening to Iz and Mike. I knocked on Iz's door and heard a distinct go away. I opened the door anyway to see Iz sitting on the bed, her shoulders slumped and her eyes had lost its natural glow.

"He doesn't mean to hurt you ya know?" I said quietly, wanting to comfort her. She looked up and I gasped, rushing to her side. She was so pale, and her eyes were so red and…she just looked like she was in so much pain and I wasn't so sure that she could take this much longer.

"Cindy, w-wh-at do I-I d-do?" She got out through her sobs. Seeing my sister in so much pain made me cry.

"I don't know Izzy….I just don't know…" I said, through the tears clouding my vision. Just then I heard the doorbell and a ruckus downstairs.

"Can you go see who that is?" She asked quietly. I dislodged myself from her arms and went to see. I saw Mike and Matt, and they were heading straight upstairs through the brocade of my mom and dad.

"Let me see her!" Mike yelled and Matt stared at me. I ran downstairs and before you knew it I was in Matt's arms, as he held me tight. I looked at my dad and gave him a glare. He's hurting Iz and there was no way in hell that it was going to continue. I would help her convince him. Anything, for our family to sop hating him, all because he doesn't like Mike….or Matt, I realized and my eyes widened in terror as I realized that he knew now that Mike and Iz were seeing each other and so were Matt and myself. I found my voice after a few seconds.

"Give them a chance," I whispered, as strongly as I could.


	6. Chapter 5 Not Quite Perfect

_**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Five, Not Quite Perfect**_

_**Cynthia's point of view**_

_**(Alice and Jasper's daughter)**_

I watched my father's face as it contorted in pain, anger, and…was that disappointment? I turned my head into Matt's shoulder, and his arms tightened around me. Most of the family was still in here. The shock of Anthony's outburst now muffled with my own. There was no way that this could keep going on. There was too much….drama. We were a family, and yet still we're sitting here, arguing over mine and Iz's love life.

Iz had came running out the minute she heard Mike's name and now they stood together, her cries a forgotten thing, and her tears dried as Mike held her to his chest. She smiled slightly, happy in the moment. I looked back at my father who saw how much happier she was.

"See," I whispered, and he looked at me and then Matt. Then he looked at Iz and Mike, who were so caught up in their own little world that they realized nothing until our dad stormed off, slamming doors, and possibly breaking things. Our mom let out a breath. Then she sighed.

"Sorry girls," she said, before getting up and following him.

I looked up at Matt and then he caught my lips with his own. I sighed contently and he walked outside with me.

_**Anthony's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's son)**_

I sighed, staring up at my ceiling. I was in big time trouble. Not that any punishment is going to work. I don't know, it might I'm weird like that. My parents give me punishment and I laugh.

Mom and Dad walked in, a disappointed look on their face.

"Anthony, give me your IPod…" My dad said. I gave it to him.

"Cell phone," my mom added. I handed it over too.

"Laptop," dad said. I handed it over.

"Anything we forgot?" Mom asked my dad. He thought for a moment.

"Car keys and license." HE said. I handed them over.

"Anything to say?" Mom asked.

"It was worth it?" I said, shrugging.

"Anthony, we don't understand why Jasper does the things he does, but it's **not** our business." My mom said.

"So if our family is hurting, we don't defend them? We don't try to help? We don't care?" I came back, knowing how our moms had always told us to stick up for each other.

"We only defend to an extent, and Anthony, you crossed the line!" My dad yelled.

"Whatever." I said, getting up. I walked to my door and walked out.

"Where do you think you're going?" They screamed.

"For a walk. I'd like to think about what I did." I said, sarcastically. I turned back to see my mom trying to bite her lip, as to not laugh. She probably thought he deserved it. But my dad looked absolutely furious. I've always triggered his anger.

I walked down to the garage. Then I pulled my sweats outta a bag and went in the garage bathroom to change into them. I started working out.

How could they stand up for my uncle while he had hurt my cousin? How could they defend his behavior and not care about my reasoning? Whatever. I don't care, I decided three hours later after seething about it.

When I was done, I showered and changed back into my other clothes. Our garage was basically a gym and I always came here when I was troubled.

Obviously Liz knew that, because she was waiting for me when I was done.

"You okay?" She asked. I nodded my head.

_**Liz's Point of View**_

_**(Bella and Edward's daughter)**_

I held out my iPod for Anthony.

"Want to borrow it?" I asked. He smiled gratefully, and put one earphone in his ear and out the other in mine as we sat in the garage.

"You know…?" I began knowing that there was no going back now.

"What Liz? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, no…I mean it depends how you look at it…but…um… you know how Aunt Alice has those…what are they called, premonitions?" I asked. He nodded his head slowly.

"I think I had one," I said, quietly, almost too quiet to hear but I knew he had because I heard his intake of breath and I turned to face him. His face was flushed, from working out, and his eyes were wide.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"It was about…Alex…." I said, and I looked back up at him.

"Liz, I don't think that's possible." He said, skeptically.

"I swear it was," I said, the tears building. This was why I hadn't wanted to tell anyone. I knew that everyone thought he was dead…but you could just sense it when you loved someone. He was alive, I could feel it.

"Liz, he's dead….how can you have a premonition about him?" He asked.

"Because he's not dead." I said, looking into his eyes.

"Lizzy, I don't want to hurt you, I'm skeptical but I trust you enough to believe that if you say you had a premonition about him and he's not dead….then it's true. Plus you had one of those things before. Remember? Damn near saved my life." He said, and I laughed remembering it. It was a snowy day and my mom and dad had gone to the movies, and Anthony was going to go too when I had my premonition. I begged him to stay, and he did. That night my mom and dad got in a wreck and the whole back of the car was crushed.

I shivered, and Anthony stood holding my IPod out to me. I took it and put it in my jacket, then he helped me stand and I walked with him back to the house. Much slower than he could've got there, but he stayed with me anyways and I love him for it.

"You have to tell Aunt Alice." He said, taking me to their room. I shook my head but he ignored. He knocked on the door and left knowing he probably wasn't welcome.

"Anthony, please!" I said and he came back sighing as Aunt Alice opened the door.

"Come in," she said, and Anthony helped me in.

_**Ally's point of view**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's daughter)**_

Why does everyone have to take Cole's stupid side? I couldn't stand my stubborn brother? I'm a slut am I? I can't stand how he thinks he's all that and how he thinks I'm a slut and…and…I just want my brother back.

I sobbed holding myself up by leaning against a tree. My cell phone started ringing and I pulled it out.

_And I know_

_What you're doing_

_I know that you can't be anything you want_

_So long…put your blue jeans back on girl_

_Go home_

_Remember_

_Hollywood's Not America_

_**Cole calling**_

"Hello," I choked out.

"Hey, where are you?" HE asked in his normal voice.

"None of your damn business." I got out through my sobs, which he had caused. He wasn't worried…he had Angel now…why did he need his sister?

"Ally—"  
"Don't call me Ally, only my _family and friends _can call me that." I said, through another sob.

"Bitch," Cole said. I hung up and the phone rang about five more times before I slipped onto the ground. I quickly stopped my tears. Years of practice made that easy, very easy. I was always teased as a young child, but Cole was there to help then….why is life so cruel and unforgiving?

_**Cole's Point of View**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's son)**_

She hung on me…. What the hell? I don't understand. So I called her a bitch? We always said those things. She even called me names today…

So what's going on? I asked myself, as I drove back from my two hour date with Angel. Things were great between us and she had noticed I was preoccupied with thoughts so we ended our date but quickly made another. I sighed, and leaned my head on the steering wheel. Why does my life have to be the dramatic one?

Where was Ally at?

Her voice came back to me. It was sharp and full of hatred…and she said….

_Don't call me Ally, only my friends and family can call me that. _

I almost shook my head to think it was just something she would say because she's mad. But I knew it was more, much more than that. It was always more than that with Ally—Alice Marie, I mentally corrected.

How could someone so full of energy make someone think so much…?

She used to be my best friend. She used to be my favorite person in the world…

Well, things change, I thought as I pulled away. I drove home, carefully. Then I went insides and saw that everyone was in the living room. Everyone except for Alice Marie.

"Where is she?" They all said at once. None of them had noticed our gradual decline in time spent together…okay, not so gradual.

"S-She's not here?" I stammered.

"No," my mom said, tears shinning in her eyes.

**A/N: The song used is called Hollywood Is Not America By: Ferras. **


	7. Chapter 6 Questioning the Questionable

_**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Six, **_

**A/N: this is dedicated to the brunette writer. My awesome friend who rarely ever gets on anymore.**

_**Ally's point of view**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's daughter)**_

I slowly made my way to of the woods. I was exhausted. I had been in there for hours longer than I had anticipated and the minute I stepped out of the woods I heard frantic yelling.

I wonder what this is about. Did someone get in a fight again?

I heard Cole's voice and immediately wanted to seep back into the woods, but I didn't.

"Ally!! Where are you??" He called, looking around the yard. I heard my cell phone ring.

_**House calling**_

I was too tired to pick it up though. So I attempted to trudge my way to the house, but I stumbled. Cole caught me.

"Oh my God, Alice Marie. Don't ever do that again!" He said, hugging me tightly. I attempted to say something -anything- but no words came out. He carried me inside and before we reached the door I was asleep.

_**Liz's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's daughter)**_

Once Aunt Alice and I had our talk, we discovered Ally missing. We weren't sure when the last time we saw her was, so when Cole didn't know where she was we worried. But he found her and now she's asleep and I'm pondering what Aunt Alice said about Alex.

_He might have to stay away, to ensure your safety. Never doubt your premonitions, no matter how rare they are._

I turned to Anthony

"Do you think she's right?" I asked. He immediately knew what I was talking about.

"It's Aunt Alice, she always is." HE replied, smiling. I sighed and sunk back into the bed.

My thoughts were going in circles….Is Alex alive? Is he dead? Was my premonition going to become true? What's going on with my life???

_**Anthony's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's son)**_

I sighed and leaned back on Liz's desk. I was in her room a lot the fast few months. I looked at her and you could practically hear her brain reeling with thought.

"Liz," I started. "Do you ever wonder why things turn out the way they do?" I asked. She patted the bed next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing really, life's just got me down." I said. She nodded, expecting me to go on. I sat next to her.

"Did you know that I was dating Kaylin?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"Well, I caught her cheating on me at our party." I stated. Liz gasped.

"I'll hurt her." She growled.

"I can take care of myself," I said frowning.

"Ha-ha. Yeah and so can I. Anyways, carry-on." She said, smirking and I took a deep breath.

"And it just made me think. Ya know? About how you and Alex felt about one another and how life isn't fair. I mean look at Iz and Mike. You can tell they feel strongly about each other and still Uncle Jazz keeps them away from one another? I just don't get how people can make other people miserable and not care…" I said, and I looked up at her. She nodded slightly, encouraging me to continue.

"I just….don't know. You're always so sure of yourself and I never know whats gonna happen next and…it's aggravating and stressful and…I just don't know." I finished.

"Anthony, I know what you mean and all you can do is be you. I know it sounds like dumb advice, and whatever. But that all you can ensure each day. That you are you and no one else. And what gives you the idea that I'm sure of myself? Because I try to cling to the only hope I have left? Because I try not to believe the negative? I mean that's all we can do in life, right?" She asked, as I nodded mutely, thinking about what she said.

The silence drug on and I could tell she was thinking about something.

"I'm gonna go work out again, Lizzy. Thanks." I said.

"Okay, love ya." She said.

"You too," I said, walking out the door, headed back to the garage again for the second time today.

_**Iz's point of view**_

_**(Alice and Jasper's daughter)**_

I sat there in Mike's arms and I never wanted to move. Being around him…it just…made everything better.

I don't think I could handle being ripped from his arms again. I looked up at him and he captured my lips with his own. Not to sound cliché' but every time he did this I felt tingles all over my body, and I couldn't help but to smile. When he pulled away, I pouted and he pulled a box from behind his back. I looked at him suspiciously and he handed the ox to me. I opened it and inside there was the most beautiful necklace.

It was silver, with a diamond in the middle, and it was in the shape of a heart. Around the heart was engraved with, be mine. He flipped it over for me and on the back it said:

_Isabella Marlene, I love you, forever. _

It was tiny…but I could read it. I smiled as he put it around my neck and then he moved the paper in the box over to reveal two other gifts.

One was a matching bracelet, and the other was a…blank book.

"For you to write about your day, or anything else you want," he said, as I looked at it. MY gaze drifted from the book to his face and I kissed him.

When I pulled away, I caught my breath and then I looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, I love you." I said and then he pulled me tighter.

"I love you more," HE whispered into my ear. I chuckled and shook my head no before he started tickling.

_**Cynthia's point of view**_

_**(Alice and Jasper's daughter)**_

___Matt walked with me towards his car. Then we leaned against it. _

_"__So…anything going on?" He asked._

_"__Oh nothing at all," I said, sarcastically._

_"__Why doesn't your dad like me and Mike?" He blurted out._

_"__Well…" I said. "There are rumors…rumors that I hope aren't true…." I said and looked at his face. He was staring intently at me. _

_"__Okay, so there are rumors that…Mike and you…that your mom….died of Overdosing and that you two do drugs and stuff. But I don't think you would do that…even if your mom did." I said, trying not to say the wrong thing. He smiled, meekly._

_"__Cindy, my mom died of Overdosing, and my brother and I __**don't**____ do drugs. We've never touched them. And we never want to." He said. _

_"__Convince my dad of that," I said, as he pulled me closer to him. He held me close like that for what seemed like forever._

_"__I never want to move." I mumbled into his chest and he chuckled._

_"__Too bad you have to," I heard my dad say. I groaned and looked to where I heard his voice. _

_"__One chance…but I swear if you're wrong…Well, you better not be wrong!" He said, in a mock angry voice, but he was smiling. I ran to my dad and hugged him._

_"__Thank you Daddy," I whispered, hugging him tightly. He laughed and released me, still smiling. _

_**Cole's point of view**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's son)**_

___I was sitting next to Ally waiting for her to wake up. Slowly her eyelids began to flutter and she woke up. _

_"__What are you doing here?" She asked acid in her voice. _

_"__I wanted to talk to you." I said quietly. _

_"__Well, talk away." She said, her expression softening a bit. _

_"__I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have called you a bitch or anything else really. I'm sorry; can you forgive me?" I asked. _

___Her eyes narrowed._

_"__Is that all you have to say?" She asked._

_"__Yes," I squeaked. _

_"__Can I forgive you? Forgive you for what? For calling me names and making me cry? Or is there more?" She prompted._

_"__Is there suppose to be more?" I asked, and she got up._

_"__I would appreciate it if you would leave. I am tired and feel no need to bother with this right now." She said in an impersonal tone, holding open her door for me._

_"__Ally—" _

_"__I thought I told you not to call me that? Please leave." She said, coldly. I slowly walked out and I thought I heard a sob as she slammed the door behind me. I slumped against her door._

___I just don't get it!_


	8. Chapter 7 All My Fault

_**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Seven, All My Fault**_

_**Liz's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's daughter)**_

___I closed my eyes and the darkness takes over. _

___Alex's face appears in front of my eyes and I can't deny but to look into his eyes._

_"__Lizzy, babe, I love you." He says, and I reach my hand out to touch his cheek._

_"__Alex," I whisper, as I touch his check. "I love you too." I say, as a tear runs down my face._

_"__I can't stay long; I have to get back home." He says, and I recognize that as the line he had spoken the day he was shot. _

_"__No, stay with me, please." I pleaded._

_"__Babe, you know I would if I could. My mom will kill me if I don't come home soon." He said, and the tears come again._

_"__Aw don't cry you'll see me again tomorrow." He says, and then he gives me a quick kiss and he's gone. The scene fades and the next one is of his brother, Jason, on my doorstep._

_"__Come in," I say brightly. _

_"__Elizabeth, I have some bad news." He said, not even stepping inside._

_"__What do you mean?" I asked, trying not to let panic set in._

_"__Alex...He…He..." Jason said, trying to tell me something, and the whole time I was fighting panic. Trying not to scream at him to spit it out._

_"__Alex…is dead." He said, a single stray tear falling. _

_"__What? No!! Quit lying!! This is an awful joke!" I yelled, fighting not to believe it. The fact of the matter was…I did believe it. I believed it because last night…in my dream he said good-bye. Alex never says bye._

___Jason held me as I tried to push him away. I ended up on the floor, sobbing, and no memory of where I was. When I was finally in control of my actions, I went upstairs to where the dance squad was and I quit. Then they left. I lay on my bed and sobbed, until I couldn't cry anymore. The whole time, Anthony was sitting at my window, watching me. _

___Then suddenly everything faded and Alex's face was there again._

_"__Ally, your visions…they're right. I'm alive. Go to Chicago. Please, babe. I need you. Come to Chicago." He said, and I reached out to his face once again._

_"__I don't know if I can. I-I can't stand watching people if this is just a dream." I said, tears streaming. _

_"__It's not!! Please, babe!! I need you. Go to Chicago. 1231 East Street. I need you, babe! Promise me?" HE asked and I nodded through my tears._

_"__Of course I promise. I love you. I'll do anything." I say, and he laughs, and looks me in the eyes._

_"__Wake up," he says and I shake my head, but I can feel the sleepiness drifting away and awareness coming back. Then I open my eyes. _

___I sit up and gasp for air, clinging to the address in my head._

___1231 East Street._

___That is where my future is held. _

_**Ally's point of view**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's daughter)**_

___Me and my friends are out racing tonight. I figured it would be better than waiting for my stupid brother to try to talk to me. Except for the fact that when we got to the track there he was. _

___We each had our new cars, but we had old ones to (courtesy of mom) and he was in his old one. So was I. He wasn't supposed to be racing tonight!! This s my night!! I was going to stomp anyone who got in my fuckin' way. I stomped passed him and climbed into my car. _

___I'll teach him. I drove next to him and revved the engine. _

_"__Want to race?" I yelled, and he looked up. He shook his head._

_"__I'm waiting on Angel!" He yelled, and my anger flared._

_"__Fuckin' chicken!" I yelled back and he looked shocked._

___He walked over._

_"__Ally, please, why are you so mad?" He asked, and I contemplated telling him._

_Oh because my brother who is my supposed best friend is ditching me—again—to hang with some chick and every time I try to make plans you blow me off. Oh and then you try to apologize for ONE of said things and not all. _

___But instead, I took a deep breath._

_"__Beat me and I'll tell ya." I said, smirking. We both had great records on the track, and so he smirked back and climbed in his car, then we had Alexandra be the judge._

_"__1, 2, and GO!" She called out and I took off. _

___25_

___35_

___45_

___55_

___65_

___I kept going faster and faster, taking the turns at the perfect speed and neck-in-neck with Cole. I took a chance to look over at him and he was staring straight ahead, so I did the same. _

___The track, this is where I belong._

___Nowhere else feels like home but a car. _

___95_

___105_

___115_

___Still faster I go, I begin to pull ahead and so Cole stomps faster on the gas and his car begins to speed out of control. _

___It collides with my car and I work hard not to crash too. I knew racing was dangerous..Hell, I'd crashed a few times, but Cole had ____**never **____crashed and that's when I knew something was wrong._

_Oh, shit!____ Was my only thought as I crashed headfirst into my windshield and the blackness took over my body. _

_**Iz's point of view**_

_**(Jasper and Alice's daughter)**_

___I snuggled closer to Mike and I smiled. This was truly perfection to the core. I love Mike and I would never have things any other way. Mike was leaving in about ten minutes, so I reached up and kissed his cheek. He smiled and caught my lips with his own. _

___Sometimes thing just happen, and sometimes things are just meant to happen. I believe that the second one applies to Mike and me. I love him, and he loves me. Plus, mom and dad had been together since they were…well, fifteen I think. _

___Anyways, regardless my dad finally agreed to let Mike and me date. I half believe it's because his other daughter was dating mike's brother but who cares? Everyone is happy right?_

_"__I have to go," Mike said._

___Okay, not so happy any more.  
"But..Please stay." I pouted and he laughed._

_"__I would if I could but you know I can't" He said, and I thought._

_"__What if… I keep my window open? You could sneak in for a few minutes and then go home?" I asked quietly and he shook his head no._

_"__I want to start this off right with your dad knowing." He said and I smirked._

_"__And here I thought I had found my bad boy..Hmm guess I'll keep looking." I said, playfully._

_"__In that case please allow me to sneak in tonight." He said, in a fake bad boy tone._

___I laughed and he kissed me again._

_"__I really have to go but I love you and I will call you to tell you I got home." He said and I laughed, nodding my head._

_"__Bye, I love you too, and I'll be waiting by my phone." I said, and then he left. Cynthia came in the front door, snow covering her hair, but her face covered in happiness. _

_"__They are something aren't they?" She asked, as we watched them throw a snowball at each other before getting in the car, laughing. I nodded my head and bit my lip. _

_"__They sure are." I said, and then we looked at each other and smiled. I hope that this is the beginning of something very nice, because if not…at least we'll have each other._

___And that's when the house phone rang._

_**Anthony's point of View**_

_**(Bella and Edward's son)**_

_"__Anthony, please go to the store for me." My mom said. _

___Without looking up, I said, "I'm grounded. No going out, and no car." _

___She sighed. "Please..this isn't for your father. Just for me." She said and I got up._

_"__Okay, okay." I said, as she handed me my keys, and license. And then I got in the car and read her list. Just food, that's good. _

___I pulled up at the grocery store and parked in the front. Then I went in. I grabbed everything on the list and went to the cashier._

_"__Your total will be $25.35." She said, and I looked up for the first time._

_"__Anna!" I said, and she smiled._

_"__I was wondering if it was you." She said, smiling. _

_"__Yeah, the one and only stupid Anthony." I said._

___She frowned. "Now who told you you're stupid?" She asked, and I just mumbled something._

_"__Anthony, what's wrong?" She asked concern in her eyes._

_"__Nothing," I said, a little too quickly. _

_"__Mm hmm." She said, and I handed her the money._

_"__Well, can you give me your number so we can catch up when I get ungrounded?" I asked. _

_"__Ungrounded?" She asked._

_"__I punched uncle Jazz..." I mumbled. _

_"__You what?!" She said shock evident in her voice._

_"__I. Punched. Uncle. Jasper." I said it like each word was a sentence._

_"__Wow…anyways. Give me your number and I'll call you or your sister soon and catch up. _

_"__Okay," I said, and then I gave her mine and Liz's numbers._

___Then I climbed into the car, and went back home. There was a police officer outside of my house. I jumped out of my car, the minute that it was in park and left the groceries there and I rushed inside._

_**Cole's point of View**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's son)**_

___This race may be have been a bad idea. I thought, as my car began to swerve. I concentrated on not losing control of my car, and soon I have the car skidding around. There's something wrong. I press the brakes and nothing happens. _

___The car goes faster and faster, and I've already lost control. I just try to keep from colliding with my sister._

___I feel myself collide with __something____ but I have no idea what it is. I hear metallic hitting cement and I swear, no matter how cliché' it is…. I see my life flash before my eyes. _

___I see my fight with Ally, and I see my mom and my dad. I see my cousins and I see my angel. Angel, this is going to suck if I die. If I die then this will be all my fault. I could've just turned Ally down on the offer of a race!! Then we'd all be safe outside of our cars!! And I've never crashed before!!_

___Suddenly the car lurches and I hear something snap._

___Shit! That was my arm._

___I try steering one handed and then suddenly, and miraculously, the car stopped. I try to climb out, and see where Ally is. I get out after about ten minutes and I'm holding my arm. That's when I see my sister. _

___Her car...it's totaled and ….I run. I run like I've never ran before! But I know that all I can do is call an ambulance… and this is all my fault._

___**Mood Music—**_

___**She Don't Know She's Beautiful By: Alan Jackson**_

___**All I want To Do By: Sugarland**_


	9. Chapter 8 Hopeless

_**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Eight, Hopeless**_

_**Cole's point of view**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's son)**_

_They taped up my arm… it's in a sling. I didn't pay much attention, as I shed tears for my sister._

_'Your sister…well, there's a possibility that she'll never wake up….the impact caused her to go into a comatose state…and we're not sure if there's any turning back.'_

___The doctor told me that on the day of the wreck…._

___DAMN this is all my fault!!  
I threw my phone and ignored my mother's gaze. The wreck had been three days ago._

_"__Cole…" she started._

_"__NO!! Shut the hell up. This is my fault and I don't give a damn what you say!! If I hadn't have agreed to race and if I hadn't have crashed…then-then Ally w-would be ok!!!" I yelled, and I didn't notice I was crying until my mother wrapped her arms around me telling me that everything would be okay over and over again. I shook my head vehemently._

_"__No do you not understand? Everything will not be ok!! Everything will always be different!" I yelled and then walked out of Ally's room. I couldn't look at the vegetable state that was my sister…_

___It hurt too much to know I was the cause of all of her pain and that I alone could have prevented it. I walked to the elevator and pushed to button. _

___I have to get out of here._

_**Anthony's point of View**_

_**(Bella and Edward's son)**_

___I sat down, numb. I couldn't believe this. How could Ally possibly never wake up? I wouldn't believe it. _

___She __will ____wake up….she has to._

___I walked into the room that she was in. I was alone. They had allowed us time to speak to her alone….__just in case._

_"__Ally….you remember that day that Liz found out about Alex? You remember how you comforted her when she needed you the most?? She can't lose you…. Hell, I can't lose you! Ally…you're one of the best people I know. You know how you helped my mom when she broke her leg? You're always helping people and I wish that I was more like you…._

___You have to wake up… You just have to…. Things would never be the same without you… I love you Ally." I said, and then kissed her forehead as I stood to walk out._

___I looked back once and saw her eyes peacefully closed and her arms by her side. I couldn't believe that was Ally lying there. She looked so fragile, so broken. I choked back a sob as I closed the door and turned to the family. I stomped off and they didn't attempt to stop me. _

_**Liz's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's daughter)**_

___I stepped out onto the roof. I was leaving…I knew that it was wrong. They need me now. They keep waiting for her to wake up… I was scared but that wasn't going to stop me. _

___I talked to Ally before she left for the track that night. It was almost as if we both knew that something was going to happen. It was literally five seconds before she left. _

_I smiled as I walked in the door, and saw Ally grabbing her helmet, and race keys._

_"You going racing?" I asked. She nodded her head._

_"Have fun," I said, and started to walk off…but something made me stop short…thinking._

_"You know what?" She asked sadly._

_"What Ally?" I asked._

_"You all have someone…. All of you. All but me." She said and I can almost hear her tears being held back._

_"Ally if you haven't realized I have no one. And what about Jason?" I replied sadly._

_"Jason is just a really good friend. I love him but he doesn't love me. Yes, you do. I know about the vision. Go find him. Don't worry about us. No matter what…. He is your priority. He's your key to happiness, and we all know it." She said and I stood there smiling._

_"Thank you Ally…you really will find love some day. You may have already found it. I know it. How could there not be someone made for you? You're the most deserving person I know." I say as she shakes her head sadly._

_"There's no one for me and I realize that. It's time for you guys to realize it too." She said, and I shook my head at her this time._

_"There is someone out there for you. You have to believe that….and when you find that person…they'll be your world." I say and she shrugged, feigning indifference._

_"I don't care either way. Love is a luxury and for all we know it's fake. I just want you to know that you need to go to him. NO MATTER WHAT. I don't care what happens…just go to him…tell him we all miss him and that you love him. Go soon." She said urgency in her voice that I had never heard before. WE finished our conversation with a hug._

___And so, I'm following her advice. My bags are packed and they're all going to be pissed but I can't sit around waiting for what was inevitable. They say it's a sad thing…to have no hope at all. I know what they mean now. I __know____ that she's going to die and there is nothing I can do. I know it because…because I had a vision. I take a deep breath enjoying the fresh air and I continue down the roof._

___I know she's dying and all I can do is escape to find my love. Like she basically commanded me to do. I stepped onto the ladder that had been left there against the wall. _

___I climbed down, effortlessly and soundlessly._

___I stepped into my car and quickly turned the key, knowing that if I stayed right here more than a few mere seconds…all hope would be shattered._

___I have to get to Chicago. _

___I quickly put it in reverse and pushed the gas. And then I was off._

_**Iz's Point of view**_

_**(Jasper and Alice's daughter)**_

_I cringed closer into Mike's chest just remembering the phone call….they basically had told us that she was in the ICU and that there was little hope. I looked at her peaceful face and I sobbed into his chest._

_"__I-It's so h-hard to believe. W-we just saw her a f-few days ago….how can she be in a coma?" I asked as he comforted me._

_"__Izzy I have no clue. I'm trying to figure that out myself." He said, as he rubbed my back. I choked back another sob, going to her side. _

_"__Ally, I know how much you think of your family…we need you. P-please d-don't leave us. I don't t-think I could h-handle it. I l-l-love you." I said, as I wiped my tears away. _

_"__You have to wake up…" I whispered wondering how many times I was going to repeat that sentence._

_"__Yeah come-on Ally, we're all waiting for you." Mike added from behind me. _

___I looked behind him and saw his hopeless eyes. That's when it hit me…_

_**She's not going to wake up…ever.**_

_**Cynthia's point of view**_

_**(Jasper and Alice's daughter)**_

___It's my turn to talk to her. I'm not so sure that I can do this…. She's in a vegetative state… I can't do this…_

_"__Come on Cindy…" Matt says and I force one foot in front of the other as I will myself to go in. _

___When we're in I look over at her and my eyes start to water almost automatically._

_"__I can't do this." I whisper, looking away._

_"__Yeah, you can Cindy…you're stronger than you think you are." He states and I look back at her….this time with determination. _

___I walk to the chair sitting by her bed._

_"__They want me to say bye Ally….but Bye is too hard. I can't say bye to you. You've been there for me my whole life. I can't help you this time just like you can't help me with any of my problems right now. I don't know how to say bye to my cousin. I-I d-don't-t w-want t-to s-s-say B-b-ye. I c-can't-t-t say it." I started, taking a shaky breath._

_"__You can't possibly understand how much I hurt right now. They say that you're dying; that you may never wake up…. I just want to ask you to hang in there. P-Please….but not if it hurts. If you're in pain….all I can say is Ally you may never know this but things in life are difficult and if you're ready to move on from that…from your family and friends…then…m-move on. I understand…Cole may not but I do. " _

_"__You are the only one that would be there for everyone… I'll talk to you later Ally." I say, and then I stand to leave. And a thought strikes me…long and hard._

_You may never get the chance to say good bye to her again._

_"__Bye Ally," I mutter and go to walk out the door…but not before hearing the beeping of the monitor….her heart beat…._

_"__**No!"**_

_**Ally's point of view**_

_**(Emmett and Rose's daughter)**_

___I don't know where I am or how I got here….but I do know I'm in pain. My body wincing according to its own thoughts every few seconds as the pain drains me and I hear my family around me, talking. I hear doctors, and try as I may, I cannot open my eyes. It hurts and I can't see or even talk for that matter. _

_"__They want me to say bye Ally….but Bye is too hard. I can't say bye to you. You've been there for me my whole life. I can't help you this time just like you can't help me with any of my problems right now. I don't know how to say bye to my cousin. I-I d-don't-t w-want t-to s-s-say B-b-ye. I c-can't-t-t say it." I hear someone say…. I put a name to the voice…It's Cynthia! I want to scream out in joy… I want to talk to her. Why do they want her to say bye?_

_"__You can't possibly understand how much I hurt right now. They say that you're dying; that you may never wake up…. I just want to ask you to hang in there. P-Please….but not if it hurts. If you're in pain….all I can say is Ally you may never know this but things in life are difficult and if you're ready to move on from that…from your family and friends…then…m-move on. I understand…Cole may not but I do. " _

___And the minute that Cole's name rolled off of her tongue…the memories...They all flooded back. The race, the crash, the state I was in..and then it hit me…I'm dying. And I hurt worse now as I wish for the tears to come willingly. _

_"__You are the only one that would be there for everyone… I'll talk to you later Ally."_

___She still has hope….maybe there is hope after all!!_

_"__Bye Ally," she mutters it but I still hear and those two words…they make me lose all hope. I can't hold on any longer. I should I know I should but as soon as my revelation hits the bright light begins to absorb my body and I realize I want to stay._

_"__NO! I hear her shout as my pain begins to drift away… I'm torn…do I want to stay or leave the pain?? As my inner turmoil struggles I feel a jolt and I can't help it…the jolt hurts….. I begin to drift again and this time I hear sobbing._


	10. Chapter 9 The Inevitable

_**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Nine, the Inevitable**_

_**Liz's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's daughter)**_

___I felt like a villain fleeing the country. I couldn't help but grimace as I thought of my cousin in the hospital…the potential danger that my family was in. I flicked my sunglasses on and continued on my pace. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I continued down the streets and I couldn't help but to wonder…._

_Does this even matter? Is he really alive???_

___I thought the same things over and over again in my head as I tried to cling to the hope….the hope that Ally would get out alive and the hope that I would meet my Alex when I got to Chicago. I had inherited my dad's love for speed….in fact all six of us raced cars and there was literally nothing to stop me this time. Nothing but the cops, that is. So as I got on the interstate and revved the engine…. I smiled because momentarily I would forget about my love, and my cousin. The only thought would be to beat my heart to Chicago… _

_**Anthony's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's son)**_

___I sat on the edge of my bed pulling on my socks._

_"__Anthony, give it up." She said, and I looked up. _

_"__Anna what are you doing here?" I asked, in a hurry._

_"__I'm here because your mom called. She wanted to know if I knew where you were about to storm off to… I don't. Anthony…please stay." She begged and I felt my heart shatter at the sight of her frown. _

___No, it wasn't my heart…it was just regret._

_"__Anna, "I began in a cold, distant, voice. "We used to be best friends but I will not hesitate to rev up my car and leave." I finished with a glare._

_"__Race me to be able to leave." She said, in a distant tone. My heart jumped at the word._

_Racing._

_"__Are you messed up in the head??? My cousin is in the hospital because of a fuckin' race and you want me to race??" I yelled. She didn't back down._

_"__Cole's brakes were out. I have brand new brakes on my cars and I have two cars. You can borrow one." She said, smirking. _

_"__You're not letting me get out of this one are you?" I asked, desperation ringing in my voice._

_"__No." She said._

_"__You don't even race Anna!" I yelled._

_"__So you guys thought. Now get your ass on the move. We'll race to the edge of the river and back three times. Only time the race is void is if the cops catch us…and I swear to god that if you bail out of this race and just leave…you will regret ever being born. If I win…we wait on your sister to come back in her own time. "She said, and I could see sadness ringing in her eyes and I nodded my head in agreement before we shook hands. _

___When we were finally in her cars, we had her best friend/ older sister be the referee. _

_"__1, 2, on your mark….GO!!!!" she yelled and I was off. I wasn't use to the car, but that was no excuse. I fumbled the clutch because I was scared…._

___Could I be the next Ally??_

___I shook the thought away and continued on my way. Soon I was neck in neck with Anna and I couldn't help it….I swerved to the left, the sharp turn surprising me and she moved ahead. _

___I straightened up and silently cursed myself while trying to catch up to her. _

___The river's beauty never ceased to surprise me…._

___I completely ignored it for the first time in my life and focused on the car in front of me. I couldn't help but to see her hair glimmer in the moonlight, flying out the window. _

___The river's beauty was outshone by another beauty, more beautiful than anything you could __ever ____dream of. I smiled to myself and continued on._

___I attempted to pull ahead of Anna, but I couldn't. We were on lap 3 when I heard the sirens. We were street racing….yeah so what if it was illegal so long as you know how to get away. Part of the rush was running from the cops! _

___I pressed the Turbo button and I was off. I saw Anna on my left side as she stopped and her friend pushed herself into the car and then Anna was off again. She followed me this time and I was grateful. Because this time the police were in front of me, which gave her time to throw her car in reverse and lose them as they barricaded me. _

___Why am I happy they caught me?  
Easy; because they hadn't caught her._

_**Cole's point of view**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's son)**_

___I shoved my car into reverse, heading….anywhere. _

___I just let my brain flow freely. If I hadn't been around then she wouldn't be in this state. She would be the same Ally….the same ally that I loved!  
She had been my Ally Cat since we were little. She made me smile, and made me want to be who I am. That's what sisters are for. Especially when they're your best friends too. _

___I smiled at the memories flowing through my head._

_**Age Ten**_

_**We walked into the school.**_

_"**Cole…I don't want to go. This is the first year we're not in the same class!" She whined.**_

_"**Ally…you know it'll be fun! You have Iz and I have Anthony. We'll still be best friends I promise!" I said, hugging her tightly.**_

_"**Okay, I'll go…but I won't like it." She said, pouting like our aunt Alice taught her. I smiled and we headed our separate ways.**_

_**Age Thirteen**_

_"**Cole!! Help please! They're being mean!" She yelled as the three whores advanced on her.**_

_"**You anorexic bitches! I don't hit girls but if you don't leave my sister the hell alone… I swear it'll change!!" I yelled, and they looked scared.**_

_**I couldn't explain it but when someone threatens your sibling…you get REALLY protective. I couldn't help it. They quickly scurried and left me and a very scared Ally alone.**_

_"**Are you okay Ally?" I asked and she nodded a single tear falling.**_

_"**Why were they bothering you?" I asked.**_

_"**Remember James?" She asked and I nodded.**_

_**James and Ally use to be best friends…until this year.**_

_"**They were trying to beat me up because they want to date him and are under the impression that I am dating him." She finished looking down. I growled and resisted the urge to stalk off in his direction and give him a black eye.**_

_"**It's okay," I promised.**_

_"**I'll be your best friend" I said.**_

_"**You always were. He was just my second best friend." She said, smiling again.**_

_**Age Fifteen**_

_**It was the first time that we were going to the track together. We had always done everything together and now…we were gonna do this together too. I couldn't wait. It was going to be…AWESOME!!**_

_"**You ready to go?" I asked, as we grabbed our helmets.**_

_**She nodded and swallowed once.**_

_"**You know this is a little weird…I mean we're driving and we're only fifteen?" She asked and I chuckled once.**_

_"**Yeah, but it is sooo much fun…plus I'm tired of hearing Anthony brag about racing!" I said, and then grinned. She laughed and we rushed outside to our mother and father who were waiting in the car. When we got to the track we raced out to our new cars. We couldn't believe it when our parents had given them to us. They had even promised to get us a new racing car every year and to get us a normal car too. We were ecstatic.**_

_**I climbed into my car as Ally and Anthony did the same. We were going to race each other and we were doing it for fun before our first actual race at the track…well, our first LEGAL race. What our parents don't know won't hurt them, right?**_

_**Anyways, the race ended with Ally beating the two of us and me coming in second. Anthony was pissed, but a good sport.**_

_"**How you did it I'll never know." He muttered as he shook Ally's hand. We all laughed. Everything my sister did was a mystery to everyone but her.**_

___That was the last pleasant memory I had, I realized. We hadn't even gone in the snow this year! I can't believe what an ass I am!_

_**Cynthia's point of view**_

_**(Alice and Jasper's daughter)**_

___I was pushed out of the way as a doctor ran into the room yelling code blue. _

___Matt pulled me out of the way._

_"__Clear," someone yelled and I heard a shock ringing through the room. That's when the tears came faster, harder. I couldn't stop sobbing as they worked on my life less cousin. I held onto Matt. He would leave us too if I let go; I was sure of that._

___A second or so later I heard something. _

_"__Her heart beat has a rhythm." The doctor said, and I felt all of my breath whoosh out. _

_She isn't dead!!_

___I can't describe how relieved I am. _

___I looked up at the doctor's face, as he administered medication._

_"__Is…i-is m-my cousin…i-is she e-ever g-g-goin-n-ng t-t-to w-wak-ke u-up?" I got out through my sobs._

___He looked at me._

_"__There's a chance she will." He said, but his eyes told it all. He was hopeless too, and that only made the tears come faster and faster._

_**Iz's point of view**_

_**(Jasper and Alice's daughter)**_

___I stood against the wall. I hadn't spoken a single word since I left Ally's room. She scared the crap out of me. And I had stepped away from Mike as soon as I had looked into his hopeless eyes…._

_You don't believe that do you???" I asked, outraged. How dare he not believe that she wouldn't get out of this? I needed her. She was my family…hell; she was the rock that this family stood on. We hadn't realized it before. She held us all together. Without her, we had nothing. _

_"I don't know what I believe Iz." He said, trying to put his arms around me._

_"Don't touch me!" I screeched._

_"What's wrong?" HE asked._

_"You…you don't know what she means to us. You have to believe! Please just believe that she'll wake up!" I said, through my tears of sadness—and the anger too._

_"I'm trying to believe. Isn't that enough?" HE asked and I shook my head._

_"No, it's not." I said, before walking over to Ally._

_"I believe," I whispered in her ear and then I kissed her cheek and walked out._

_Then I stood against the far wall and no one said a word._

___I sighed as the tears formed in my eyes. _

___He's right. That stupid nagging voice kept telling me, but I continued to shove it off. That voice needed to just leave me alone._

___I walked out the door, needing the air after our little scare from Ally. _

___I opened the door to the stairs and gasped at who I saw there in front of me. But more than that, I gasped at what was happening. _

___My Aunt Rosalie was breaking down. _

___She never broke down! She never cried. Even when she broke her hand…she didn't even wince._

___But here she was, broken and alone. I encircled my arms around her and she whimpered._

___  
__**Ally's point of view**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's voice)**_

___I saw Jason's face in front of me, followed by Iz, Cynthia, Anthony, Liz, Uncle Jazz, Aunt Alice, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, and finally, mom and dad. I chose the pain. It would be selfish of me not to. I would choose the peacefulness if not for them._

___Then I heard Jason's voice. So choked and so pained that I just wanted to hug him, with all of my strength._

_"__Ally… I…I don't know what to say. All I want to do is cry. But I'm staying strong. Your family…they miss you. I-I miss you too. You can't possibly know how much. I wish that I knew a way to make you stay with me. All I can do is plead with you. Wake up. I...I don't know what to do without you here with me. I just want to die without you around." He said, and I could practically see the tears flowing his face._

_"__I-I don't know if I've ever said this before but if I don't now… I don't know if I ever will." He said and I heard him take a deep breath. _

_"__I love you," he breathed. "You are my world and I can't lose you. Please…I'm begging… please wake up. If not for me…for your family. They love you too. And I-I J-j-just can't lose you. Please Ally…for me wake up." He whispered and I fought. I fought harder than I had before. I __**have**____ to open my eyes. I have to comfort him… I have to!! _

___I fought and I heard him shift, and heard him stand._

_"__I love you," he whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek at the same time that I won the battle. MY eyes fluttered open and I saw his face. _

___And all was forgotten._

___I couldn't remember anything…._

___Except what happened at the track, and then I remember…Jason said he loved me._

___HE turns his head and sees my eyes open and then he whispers, "Ally…" And then his lips lightly press on mine and then he screams. _

_"__**She's awake!"**_


	11. Extra 1 Scared Stiff

_**Mood Music—Emmy Rossum and Dashboard Confessional**_

**Extra #1**

**Jason' point of view**

**(Ally's significant other)**

I sat down by her bed. Silent, and thoughtful.

Ever since Alex had….left. All I could think about was this girl. Wonderful and smart and beautiful. I could not stop thinking about her. And I am not ashamed of it. In fact…I do believe that I love her.

So what happens when you are more scared of life then you should be? What happens when you want to crawl back under your rock and never come back out? When you want to shed so many tears that you could fill a river and then the ocean?

What happens when the beautiful girl in front of you may never wake? And what happens when you love said girl?

When all you want is for time to slow down, or better yet…to stop altogether?

I took a deep breath…and looked at her face. So peaceful, and so painless… I just wish she didn't look so peaceful without me…I know I sound shallow and self-centered.

_"__Ally… I…I don't know what to say. All I want to do is cry. But I'm staying strong. Your family…they miss you. I-I miss you too. You can't possibly know how much. I wish that I knew a way to make you stay with me. All I can do is plead with you. Wake up. I...I don't know what to do without you here with me. I just want to die without you around." I said, and the tears started to flow. I lied. I do know what to say. I need to say that I love you. I need to say for you to stay. I need you…._

_"__I-I don't know if I've ever said this before but if I don't now… I don't know if I ever will."I say and then I take a deep breath. I need to tell you…that I love you, that you're the only one for me and that I'll never meet any one like you…ever again. _

_"__I love you," I breathe. "You are my world and I can't lose you. Please…I'm begging… please wake up. If not for me…then for your family. They love you too. And I-I J-j-just can't lose you. Please Ally…for me wake up." I whisper and I can't fight the tears any longer. My heart lays open as if it were going to die any second, which in all honesty….it just may. If Ally goes…then my heart goes with her and there is no stopping it. I stood, knowing that I need to get out of here…with her unable to speak…all it did is scare me into thinking things that I don't want to think._

_"__I love you," I say, as I kiss her cheek. My eyes closed as I savor the touch. I never want to pull away. I know my tears aren't going to stop until she's safely in my arms…. And I turn my head. I see her open eyes, and my breath catches._

_"__Ally?" I whisper, and I watch for a second to make sure that I wasn't imagining things, and then ever so lightly I place my lips on hers and then pull away._

_"____**She's alive!!!**____" I yell, and then the doctors and nurses swarm. And I'm pushed away with one thought._

_She's alive!_


	12. Extra 2 Our baby

______

_**Extra #2**_

_**Rosalie's point of view**_

_I stood against the window and let the sobs rake through my body…. My baby girl was in there…**dying**. And I can only cry? Why not do something productive? I feel like I'm losing my mind and like I'm the one dying….I don't get it. Normally, I'm the strong one. _

_I can remember the times I'd cried… there had been a few, but not many. I never let things affect me. I looked to the future and never the present when a bad thing happens. _

_And yet still, it didn't work in this situation? I knew why but I still wanted to scream at myself and tell myself it was all my fault. If I'd never let her go that night… If I'd checked Cole's brakes before he left. If only I'd done something… anything at all. Then Ally wouldn't have been in the hospital **and** Cole wouldn't be god knows where thinking that it was all his fault!! _

_I sobbed harder thinking about the son that I had no idea where he was, and then I heard a door open; I thought nothing of it. No one ever uses the stairs, much less my family. They'd use the elevator. So when I felt arms wrap around me I looked up to see Iz and I couldn't stop crying. I knew I should. I have to be strong for my family._

_I have to be. I have to be their 'rock' to lean on when things go downhill. And when Iz starts to whisper that everything will be okay…. I try to believe her…. I try but am I sure? No, of course not. I won't be sure until m baby girl is back in my arms and no one can hurt her again. I want to stop crying and wake up from this hellish nightmare but there isn't any waking up…. It's reality._

_I cry harder and we end up on the floor and when all of my tears are exhausted I take a deep shaky breath and attempt to smile._

_"I'm sorry." I say, without thinking._

_Her eyes went wide. "Why? Why are you sorry Aunt Rosalie? It's not your fault. If I were in your shoes I'd be crying too." She said, and I sigh._

_"I shouldn't have let you comfort me. I shouldn't have let them race that night. I should've checked his brakes…. I shouldn't have let her go while she was upset…." I trail off and Iz scoffs. _

_"Aunt Rose, if you didn't let her go she would've snuck out and you know it. That's the only reason you let her go. Because then at least we would know she went there and not somewhere else." She said, and I couldn't help but to think…._

_"You're too smart for your own good." I say, and she waves her hand._

_"Bull. I'm not smart enough for my own good," she says smirking and I attempt a smile again. It doesn't quite work…and then I hear someone…_

_They're yelling…_

_"**She's awake."**_

_Could it be??? I didn't even pause to see Iz's face…. I jumped up and ran…hope surging through my body like a fire._

_**Emmett's point of view**_

_I sit at the snack machine, and resist the urge to punch it…**dammit**… why is life so complicated???_

_I can't believe that my baby girl is in there—hanging on by mere threads—and I'm in here, unable to help her._

_And then the fact that my boy is nowhere to be found and I just wish that no one was in the hospital and that all of this was just a dream…but is god so kind? I think not…_

_And then, while, I sit there contemplating…. I see Edward looking down the hall. He spots me and he runs. He touches my arm and opens his mouth._

_"She's awake." He says, and I stand there frozen—scared to hope. _

_And then I run… I run like I've never ran before. _


	13. Chapter 10 The Almost Normal

_**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Ten, The Almost Normal**_

_**Liz's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's daughter)**_

___I pulled into the driveway. My heart is hammering in my chest, and I wish it would stop. I walk forward and raise my hand to knock on the door. I mutter to myself not to be nervous and then I knock on the door as I look at the numbers to my left. _

_**1231 **____and then I look at the street sign….__**East Street**____. I raised my hand again, and knocked three times. I saw the curtain lift and fall as the door opened. _

_"__Hello," a voice cautiously asked._

_"__Hi, I'm Lizzy, is there any one here named Alex?" I asked my voice had a slight tremor to it as she silently shook her head._

_"__Ar-re you sure?" I asked, the tears stinging my eyes. She nodded silently._

_"__I-I…do you know anyone by the name of A-Alex? Please….tell me." I said, the tears starting to fall as she shook her head no again._

_"__O-oh…t-t-thank-k-k y-y-you." I said, full out sobbing at this point._

___She nodded the door as I walked over to my car, and then I caught a glimmer of __his____ hair in the window upstairs._

___My heart skipped a beat as I ran back to the door._

_"__Hello" I said, as I knocked again and this time __he____ answered the door._

___I flew into his eyes and tears of happiness began._

_"__You shouldn't have come," he said in a cold distant voice that didn't belong to him. I pulled away._

_"__W-what do you mean?" I asked, terrified of the answer._

_"__I…I can't tell you." HE whispered, agonized._

_"__I don't understand… I thought you loved me." I say, and I feel the numbness surrounding me. _

___There's a difference in HE's dead and he stopped loving you._

_"__I did," he said, and they did sting my heart._

_"__Oh…but…y-y-you don't anymore?" I asked, my voice trembling regardless of my effort to keep it emotionless._

_"__I…I would rather not answer that question…" He said, and I practically hear my heart ripping to shreds._

_"__Because if I do…." He kept going. "It'll hurt more when you leave." He finished and I stared blankly at him before I pressed my lips on his…and in that moment all I felt was the tugging of my heart. The thumping behind my ears and the sparks flying on every inch of my body that was touching his._

___In that moment….everything was __right._

_**Cole's point of view**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's son)**_

_I looked around to see where I was._

___I was at the place where Angel and I went on our first date. The one that I'd come to after getting in a fight with Ally. _

___What surprised me was that Angel was there._

___She sat down on the edge of the ice and pulled off a skate, examining her foot. I hid behind a tree, hoping to surprise her._

___Then she put it back on and she was off. She did figure eights and moves that I don't have any idea what they were. She looked so graceful and so peaceful and content that I forgot _I was hiding from view. It surprised me that she could be so graceful. I don't know why. I guess because I weighed her down so badly before.

Nonetheless, once she was done I stood there gaping and she came to a stood and groaned in frustration.

"If only I could get that damn move straightened out!" She yelled, and I laughed.

"It looked pretty damn straightened out to me." I said, stepping out from back there as she jumped. She glared and then chuckled.

"It's the perfectionist in me saying do it again." She said, skating over to me. I hugged her and then her face turned to a look of confusion.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I needed to go somewhere... I kind of just ended up here." I said, and she nodded.

"Oh," she said and I shrugged. Just then my phone rang. I decided to pick it up this time.

"Cole!" Someone yelled.

My mother I figured out a moment later.

"Ally is awake she said and I quickly whispered that I would be on my way. I hung up my phone and told Angel bye.

Then I climbed in my car and speed away.

Once I hit the main roads I hit the brakes….

Nothing happened.

I groaned as a thought struck me.

_Someone's out to get me. _

And then the car crashed.

_**Anthony's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's son)**_

I chuckled as they surrounded my car. I meekly held my hands over my head and nodded my head along to the music playing in the car. I knew that they thought I was crazy…and I was.

None of my family had ever been caught street racing. I was the first and I was just glad that it wasn't Anna. I climbed out of the car as instructed and they cuffed me. I laughed as they put me in the back of the cop car. The cops threw me a dirty look and I shrugged.

"So who was your friend that you were racing?" He asked.

"Um…. I wasn't racing. I was just speeding." I lied, and he saw through it.

"Uh-huh…speeding what? 70 miles over the limit?" He asked and I nodded my head.

He laughed this time.

"Okay, next question…why are you so chipper about getting caught?" HE asked, and this time I shrugged.

"Well, since I'm not getting anything out of you….your parents are here…or your aunt or something. You'll have a trial and a fine." He said and I nodded as he un-cuffed me. That went faster than I thought.

Then Aunt Alice walked in and the first thing she did was to smack me upside my head and then lecture me.

The whole time all I could think about was _her. Her smile, her voice, her kind heart, her hair glimmering in the moon, and her words every time we spoke….then I realized it…._

_**I think I'm in love with my best friend.**_

_**Iz's point of view**_

_**(Jasper and Alice's daughter)**_

I had run back with Aunt Rose, and when we got there Ally was indeed awake. She also had her hands over her ears.

"Ow…that was loud." She said, rubbing her ears as people rushed in and about. The doctor asking her questions which she pointedly ignored until Jason told her to answer. I walked out of the room, so relieved. So happy, that you wouldn't believe it. I looked around for Mike and then went to call him when I recognized that I had 2 missed texts. I flipped open my phone and checked them.

_From: 13345896325_

_To: ~Iz~_

_Look, I no u need ur space… I luv u and hope u don't hate me 2 bad. I wish that I had the hope u do. Love u plz call me wen ur ok wit wat happened._

I grimaced when I thought of his hopeless eyes and then I sighed. I couldn't blame him. I hadn't had much hope either. Then I clicked next to see the last text.

_From: 13349565416_

_To:~Iz~  
Hey gurl. Anthony jus got caught street racing. Txt bak soon and get him out plz. I was tha 1 he was racin' SRRY!!_

_Love u guys._

I laughed. I actually laughed, and I couldn't stop laughing. I knew that by now someone else had gotten him but I texted her back telling her that I would get him to call her when he was out. Then I called Mike and he said he was right down the road he would be right here.

I sighed…hope fully life would be back to normal…

And that's when the door opened and I saw Cole's body on a stretcher.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY COUSIN???

_**Cynthia's point of view**_

_**(Alice and Jasper's daughter)**_

I leaned against the side wall and smiled, and Matt had his arms around me in mere seconds. I smiled and turned to capture his lips with mine and then I pulled away.

He smiled and I smiled back.

"You know…life is just about perfect…" I said, as I breathed in the fresh warm air.

"I know ways to make it more perfect…" He mumbled and I chuckled.

"How could it be more perfect? I'm here with you. Ally is awake, and everyone is OK." I said, smiling. HE opened his mouth to say something when the whine of an ambulance rang out through the air and they brought a stretcher out of it.

MY heart sagged once again, as I saw who it was.

_Cole…._

I ran to the stretcher to see how badly he was hurt.

He was conscious --but barely—and it looked as if his leg were broken along with his already broken arm.

I stared as the tears streaked my face until Matt drug me away so they could work on him.

_It could have been worse, I repeated in my head over and over again._

_**Ally's point of view**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's daughter)**_

I answered the doctor's questions over and over again and then my parents were called out of the room. I could tell that there was something else wrong… but I couldn't tell if it was about me or not.

I stared at Jason before he sighed.

"I thought I lost you." He admitted and I nodded.

"I know… I heard you…. Jason, I love you too." I said, in a whisper and then I look up into his eyes just seconds before I hear someone scream out my brother's name.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to get up, but Jason held me down.

"Let me find out." He whispered and I nodded.

What's going on?? I asked myself.

___**Mood Music— Slow Me Down By: Emmy Rossum.**_

___**Dashboard Confessional**_


	14. Author's Note: I hate 'em too

**_Ok everyone. Sorry for the no updatedness but things aren't so good right now. Well, they're starting to look up now but they weren't very good everytime I would thinkn of writing the next chapters….. _**

**_So please forgive me? I am horrible at this… sigh _**

**_I have all honor's classes, and I babysit, and my friends and all. Please just forgive me and I'll try to update a really long chapter soon!!_**

**_I love you guys and thanks for all the reviews._**


	15. Chapter 11 The Fire Courses

**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Eleven,**

_**Liz's point of view**_

_**(Edward and Bella's daughter)**_

For a moment or so, he was unresponsive to my touch and then he kissed me back.

It was like watching the sunrise in the morning until he pushed me away and I saw the tears sparkling in his eyes.

"W-what?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Stop….and listen." He said, slowly, trying to make his voice hollow, and uncaring. But you could still hear the strength, the self preservation, you could hear the love.

"Okay." I said, and he led me to a swing in the back yard.

"Sit," he asked and I took a seat, as did he before he began on his story.

"I know I lied to you. I'm sorry. I had to. You see…. I'm in witness protection and I'm not allowed to be telling you this. You are there for me when I don't deserve it. I was in the middle of a gang shoot out and they're after me….Lizzy, you're in danger so long as you know where I am."

"I…I can't put you in danger. The danger is more than you or I know. We can't possibly stick together with this…this hatred that is brewing. A relationship revolves around trust and stability. You have to know where I am and I have to know that you can trust me to come back. I wanted you to come back…but I never thought you would because of the danger this presents."

"I…I love you….but sometimes love isn't enough. I can't come back until they catch the gang. They're close… Love, they're so close. But I'll be moved again because you found me. I…I just want you to know how much I love you." He finishes and I shook my head.

"No," I whisper the tears falling down my face. It couldn't be. I came all this way to see him, to hold him in my arms and now my heart is more hollow without the hope. I knew as well as others that the police could take years, decades even, and my heart shattered. I couldn't be without my love. I willed myself to hold to that hope that I had felt hours earlier. I couldn't grasp it though.

I sobbed endlessly and he just watched. He didn't hold me as he use to, or gently wipe away the tears. I sobbed harder as the thought that he may not love me anymore reached my thoughts. And an hour later he helped me into my car, as I went to grab his hand he quickly backed away and tears stung my eyes, as I understood. HE doesn't want to hurt me more. But what if by the time the police caught the gang…. What if he didn't love me then? My heart clenched painfully as I silently put my car in reverse and left. My heart left behind me and my brain still ahead. My brain wanted to keep functioning without my heart…and my heart told me to slow down and come back… Silently, the tears streamed down my face.

_**Anthony's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's son)**_

I am under house arrest…hey; they never said that people couldn't come here.

Ally was awake but still under observation and Cole was in the hospital with a broken leg, a rebroken arm and a concussion. Maybe some minor cuts and bruises but he's okay.

Iz, Cynthia, Mike, Matt, Anna and I all sat in my room, talking and laughing. I suddenly smelled smoke and excused myself momentarily.

I walked down stairs and the sight that met my eyes was not one that you would enjoy.

Your home being ripped to shreds….the whole downstairs was on fire and it was spreading quickly.

I ran back to my room and shut the door.

"Okay, every one we have to find a way out of the house…NOW. But we cannot go downstairs…there's a fire." I said quickly and we immediately scrambled around. I touched the door like they taught you in the classes, and it was hot. But not red hot yet. We soon made a make shift rope and opened my window only to see the fire spreading out side too but we have to take our chances.

I made Anna go first followed by both girls. I had yet to tell Anna how I felt and I was beginning to regret it. I looked around my room and realized… I'll never see this again. I ignored that as I heard the structure crack and made Mike and Matt go down. Just as Matt hit the ground our make shift rope broke and I was stuck…. In a house that's on fire. I held back the tears of anxiousness as the structure cracked again. I looked outside to see one of my family or friends trying to get inside to help me. Then the others were in too trying to stop them. I held back more tears as I felt the wall fall, and then I leapt out the window before that wall, too, fell. I landed with a loud **crack** as I felt my leg break, and possibly other things. I soon felt the blackness take over, and that was a bad thing to do when surrounded by fire.

_**Cole's point of view**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's son)**_

I hadn't told any one of my theory yet. They'd think I was just making up excuses….instead I would use this time to make up with my sister. Angel has been coming daily to visit me and I love it.

"Ally," I say. My voice is a little scratchy so it's hard to talk louder.

"Hmmm?" She asked, and turned to look at me and I smiled a half smile.

"You know you scared me right?" I asked and she frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she grimaced.

"I'm sorry…you scared me too." She admitted and I chuckled.

"Ally…I'm sorry." I whispered and she looked confused.

"What for Cole?" She asked and this time I grimaced as I remembered the fights…the reasons I turned down her offers for Saturday nights.

"For being a jack ass," I said and she smiled.

"You finally figured it out." She said, and we both laughed….

_**Ally's point of view**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's daughter)**_

After Cole apologized we got a phone call.

"Hey, mom." Cole says into the phone and the minute she began to talk his face goes pale.

"Yeah, okay." He says and he sounds shocked; he sounds sick.

"I'll tell her. I love you mom." He says and then he hangs up.

"Ally…." He begins.

"The house caught on fire, and Iz and Cynthia are caught inside….. The firefighters are trying to get them out." He says, and his voice sounds cold, and faraway.  
"What about Anthony?" I croaked out.

"He…he was found outside, and they say he was unconscious. Mom said it all looked pretty bad. "

"A-are they gonna be okay?" I ask and Cole nods his head.

"We are, and no one thought that we looked too good." He says and I nod my head, trying to clear the tears away.

"Okay." I say and I try to convince myself.

_**Cynthia's point of view**_

_**(Alice and Jasper's daughter)**_

I coughed and called out for my sister.

"Iz!" I yell. I hear something moving behind me. It could be part of my home collapsing or it could be my sister. Either way I spun around to be met by fire around me.

I quickly spin to see the smoke engulfing everything.

_**Iz's point of view**_

_**(Alice and Jasper's daughter)**_

I spun in circles trying to find a way to escape.

I looked around for a part of the house that wasn't circled in fire. Soon I could hear someone shouting my name, and I turn to see Cynthia.

I grasp onto her for support.

"Cindy! Run through that opening. There's only enough time for one of us. Go now!" I yelled, as I clung to her tightly. I was interrupted twice by a coughing fit and her eyes widened.

"Isabella! If you think I'm going anywhere without my hard headed sister than you are sadly mistaken!!" She yelled at me. MY eyes filled with tears as we hung to each other fiercely.

"I love you, no matter what, Cindy." I whisper into the air, and I hear her reply.

"Not nearly as much as I love you sis."

We face the unknown together.


	16. Chapter 12 One Hell of a Day

_**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Twelve, One Hell of a Day**_

_**Liz's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's daughter)**_

I was driving into town when I just couldn't drive any longer. I had a feeling that I would be met by a sight that I wouldn't want to see when I drove into the driveway.

It was just that though. _A feeling. _

Right now, that feeling didn't count for much, except that I was still feeling. I felt numb, like if I was feeling properly, the feeling would be intensified times a million.

But that feeling is exactly why I kept driving. Living in ignorance, was not at all satisfying.

I had to know what it was that I would see. And so when I drove onto our road and saw five fire trucks, all feeling came back. My family was in trouble and that was all that mattered. I saw that there was no way to drive any further and jumped out of my car. As I got closer, I saw my parents, and my family. They saw me running towards them, and my mother came to me.

"Liz, how could you leave us when such horror is going on? Ally was in a coma; Cole is in the hospital and now this!" She asked, as tears coursed down her cheek.

"Mom, try to understand. I lost Alex, like you lost Dad. You remember when e had to move? I know you remember it. This is so much more intense than that because you knew he was alive and well."I say and she shakes her head.

"We'll talk later. The house is on fire and Cynthia and Iz are still inside." She says, and my world falls a little more.

"What about Anthony?" I ask.

"He was lying outside, unconscious, on the ground when the firemen got here. They say that he will make it, but that it's a miracle that there was minimal damage considering he jumped out of a second story window, with no rope." She answers.

"And the others? Who and all was here?" I ask.

"Anna, Anthony, Cynthia, Iz, Mike, and Matt. Mike, Matt, and Anna, have minor burns. Mike has a broken arm, and Anna has a broken wrist, along with a concussion. Matt had a minor cut to the head. And that's all we know. They're at the hospital now, getting MRIs and so on." She answered, once again.

I nodded.

"How long have they been stuck in there?" I ask, as I take in my aunt and uncle. Their depressed state says it could have been years. They looked as if they were losing all hope with each second that passed by.

"For about fifteen minutes. All we know is that they're on the first floor, and that whoever set this fire knew what they were doing."

"Wait, you mean someone _set_ the fire? It wasn't accidental?" I asked, and the minute she shook her head I was off. I ran to my car, and I was gone. I was going to the pond. When I pulled up I saw a car already there.

I got out and went to the pond, where Angel was skating, nonchalantly.

"You bitch. It was you, wasn't it?" I said.

"Just now figuring it out, Hun?" She asked, and I stayed planted where I was.

"What have you done? Better yet, why have you done it?" I asked, and she laughed. It was such an evil sound she was heartless, and that didn't surprise me as much as what happened next.

I was knocked to my feet, and a hand was over my mouth to muffle my screams. I was knocked unconscious shortly after.

_**Iz's point of view**_

_**(Jasper and Alice's daughter)**_

I looked around, as best as I could. My body hurt, my face felt like it was burnt from all of the heat. And yet, still I could see that there was barely any hope left. Soon, the top structure would collapse, and we would be caught underneath a beam. There would be no escape, especially if the beam was on fire. We would die here, in our own home.

I sank to my knees, and began to pray.

I had never been a religious person, but here I sat, my life in jeopardy and praying.

_Dear lord, please, I know you haven't heard from me in a while… but please, let me, my sister, and my family make it through this. If we make it… I'll… I'll volunteer to help at homeless shelters, I'll help the needy. I'll live life the right way. Please…and if not me, at least save my sister. Please…._

_**Cynthia's point of view**_

_**(Jasper and Alice's daughter)**_

Soon, we were looking around for a spot where the fire wasn't as strong as we thought it was. The beams were beginning to crack. It felt like we had been here for days, but I knew in actuality it had only been about fifteen minutes. I looked at Iz. She grimaced.

"We can't make it much longer in here." I stated, and she nodded. We knew the brutal truth, and the brutal truth was that… we might die. And if not die we were going to be injured. Especially with present plan.

I walked up to her and took off my jacket. She did the same. Then I took off my shirt to reveal a tank top. We looked for a weak point in the fire we knew that the fire would only cease for about a millisecond if even that. We would be burned, badly.

Yet there was no other way. We would have to continue on. I heard a beam fall in the background as we found our weak point. There was no wall on the other side of it. I just intuitively knew there wasn't. Thank goodness it was winter, because our jackets were thick. They were sure to at least stop the fire for a second. I wasn't exactly a smart person but I knew this. I motioned for Cindy to go before me. She threw down her jacket on the thinnest part of the fire and she ran, and jumped. I saw the fire lick at her arms, and heard her cry of pain, but she kept going. I knew we were going to be hurt, and now it was my turn. I threw down my jacket and my shirt and I hauled ass over it, as the flames licked at my whole body, I refused to cry out in pain, and I landed softly in the snow, already rolling to get the fire off. Then there was the darkness.

_**Cole's point of view**_

_**(Rosalie and Emmett's son)**_

I awoke with a start and then I turned to Ally. She as wide awake, and had tears streaming down her face.

"Ally cat, what's wrong?" I asked, and she shook her head, and pointed out the door. There stood my parents with somber, emotionless, expressions. I looked at them and their faces hardened.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Angel. Is. Dead." They say, and my world only slows.

"W-w-what?" I asked, again, not understanding.

"Liz killed Angel. Literally. Angel caused all of this. She tampered with your brakes, and she sent a gang after Alex. She caused you to nearly kill your sister. She set our house on fire, and she did this because of why Cole?" My mother asked. I didn't know what to say. I…I thought she loved me. I loved her….How could she? And now I would never know why.

"Why would Liz kill her?" I ask. "We could have answers…." I say, and I know my eyes reflect my true pain.

"Let me rephrase, Liz should've killed her, but all she did was injure her. Angel has a broken arm, a fractured ankle, broken leg, and a concussion. She is severely injured, and they are checking for brain damage now. I think that Angel deserves what she gets." My mother says, coldly and I look at the ceiling.

"And what do I deserve?" I whisper to myself, as the tears tried to slip away.

"I don't know Cole. But you deserve so much better than her." My mom says, before her and my father leave.

Ally just sat by me, sensing that I needed the silence, but she slipped her arm around me, as she gave me the best hug I'd had in a while.

And when I finally drifted back into sleep, I realized, there was no one out there for me. I didn't deserve real love.

_**Anthony's point of view**_

_**(Bella and Edward's son)**_

I woke up to bright lights around me, and I couldn't move.

"Hello, there, Anthony. My name is Doctor James. How are you feeling?" He asked.

I didn't answer his question, I looked around.

"Where is Anna?" I asked.

She has to be okay.

"She's in her room. She's fine. As are the other individuals. The only ones seriously injured are Isabella and Cynthia." He said, and then turns his attention back to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Confused." I said, and he chuckled.

"That is to be expected." He said, before checking my vitals, and I realized that my leg was in a cast, and that my ribs felt sore.

I drifted back to sleep when he gave me pain medication.

_**Ally's point of view**_

_**(Emmett and Rosalie's daughter)**_

After my mom walked out, I let Cole have the silence. I knew what he was thinking about. I also knew that when he saw _her _that he would break. He would have to ask why.

I would want to break her face, and no one would ever know how badly. I swear every time I thought of what her nickname was I wanted to throw her to the dogs. _Angel. _More like Devil.

I lay there thinking and as I lay there I heard the door open and close, and when I looked up there Jason was. He had obviously been filled in on the recent events because when he looked at Cole his eyes seemed colder. Everyone had been doing this. They thought if he had never let Angel in our lives, then none of this would be happening.

They didn't understand that she would've found a way whether or not he had let her into our lives. They just want someone to blame and Cole was already blaming himself.

Jason walked up to me, and handed me a single, white, rose.

"How have you been?" He asked, kissing my cheek.

"I could be better, but they say I might get to leave the hospital soon... where we'll be I have no idea." I say and Jason grimaced.

"They sent me in here to tell you. You'll be moving, love. But it's only two hours away." He started but my world slowed down when he said two hours.

"Nuh uh. They can't do this to me! What about Anthony, and the girls? They're making us move away from the people we love because some bitch couldn't help but to play with fire?" I yell, and he groaned.

"Ally, listen to me. We're working this out. I'm moving too. Remember that I just so happen to be two years older than you and as of 12 AM last night I am 18. As for the girls, and Anthony, I am sure that they will work something out." HE says, and I groan.

Today is one hell of a day.


	17. Resignation

Dear Readers,

I know that I reassured you all that I would continue writing, and I will._** I will continue writing my originals… **__**but my fan fiction has hit a dead end. **_

_**Reasons? **_I have many. I'll list a few for you.

_**I have no passion for these fan fictions. **_That's right. No passion, and if there's one thing a writer should have…its passion. I have no passion for Bella/Edward love, but if you do, then write it!

**Twilight fandom barely interests me anymore. **My friend, who got me into Twilight, hates the series now, and honestly…. I don't know why I feel so in love with the series. Yes, they are well written, and yes, the love is there.

But normally, I'm not the type to be all… 'OME I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN.' But that's exactly what I turned into. During school, the only thing me and my friends ever talked about was Edward Cullen and it got old. Sorry. I do still enjoy the Twilight books, but… I'm done with the fan fiction.

**In the words of my best friend, 'Why write fan fiction? Don't you like no limits? Breaking the rules?' **So…. My best friend is right. No, she doesn't write, but she's there for me. No, she's never so much as read Twilight, and I think that's why her opinion means so much to me. Because, she can say what she wants, and not be clouded with….but I like the book. Or but I don't like the book.

My other best friend quit fan fiction recently, and started working on her originals. I think that because me and her are both so close, that it made me think. You see… it's not her fault (Yes I have to include that because it's **not**) but when I would say something about my fan fiction… it feels like….it's a lot less important now, because it is less important.

_**I grew tired of forcing word after word. I grew tired of forcing myself to be devoted to stories that don't satisfy me. **_I apologize. I know that I have a few fans out there, because you all threaten me. Nice, right? But I have to do this. In my eyes, it's finally doing what's right for me, and not for others. Because… I can't explain this. I have always done something to make others happy, but not myself. Though, I told many friends I was quitting, they told me to continue, and that I needed it. Well, the one friend that told me that I needed to do what's right for me…. She really helped me. (Thanks, Kit.)

And I know that I may get PMs or reviews on this… but honestly, I could care less.

You should write for you, and not care if you disappoint others with your new idea. I know that someone may ask to take over my story, the only story I'm willing to hand rights over to someone is The Social Outcast.

**I am sorry if this in any way makes you angry, or sad, or upset. That is not my goal. **I hope you understand, and if not…well, and then shove it.

I am not going to be nice to anyone who calls my reasons…stupid, or meaningless.

Thanks for wasting your time to read this, and if you wish to speak to me about The Social Outcast then PM me or leave a review, and I'll get back to you. If you want a reason that the others won't be put up for… 'Adoption' then PM me, and I'll give you my reasons.

_**I'm sorry Shaina. I'm sorry Mary Beth. Sorry readers. **_

_**No passion for the story No more story. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Vampires-Rock4eva**_


	18. Letter

**Dear Readers, (few if there are any.)**

_I am trying my hardest here. I quit writing these fanfictions during a hard time, and I also quit quite a few things. _

_What I am trying to say is that I **may **come back. I may finish these TWO fanfictions, and after that I will be moving on from fanfiction. I might try my hand at Harry Potter fanfictions or even at Vampire Academy. Or maybe another novel. _

_My point being: _

I love you guys, truly. I really do.

CullenLover13 and I have corresponded since my quitting. I have received SO many reviews. I really love that you guys continued to inspire me, through this. Through it all. I have started really well on a few originals, and continue to get more ideas--no they are not posted ANYWHERE.

I love the fact that these final Twilight fanfictions have MY characters. It shows how my interest in Bella & Edward was dwindling. SO, for the fact that the stories do have MY characters. I THINK I am going to finish them.

I may just reread the Harry Potter series (if I can get the book back from my sister whose borrowing it -.- ) or I may finish.

It all depends on how I feel, or what my opinion is after I reread **Breaking All the Rules** and** Nobody's Home**. I know for a fact that my writing style has changed, but honestly can't recall how different it is, now. So we will see. I just thought that I'd let you guys know that, in fact, Vampires4eva is making a come back.

And this time, let's hope, nothing can stop me. Although, I know there probably aren't many fans left. And that'd be okay too.  
Because I am writing **for me. Not for reviews. **:)

I love you guys.

Love,

Vampires4eva


	19. Update

**_Okay, I am going to write these fanfictions. _**

**_No matter how many flames I get. No matter what. I will write the last two. _**

**_I really do wish the best to all of you, but honestly? _**

**_I was trying not to fail school, and I was tired of hearing, "If you kill someone I won't read anymore." My grandfather was diagnosed with cancer. I was really upset. I got my heart broken. Excuses, yes.  
But it's also the truth. _**

**_My point being:  
School is out. I am going to start working on the next chapters. I'm sorry for the delay. But the flame that I got._**

**_You made me laugh. _**

**_I'm serious. If my writing is so attrotious then oh I don't know Don't read it._**

**_Anyways, my earlier note, where I quit, was the truth. At that time I didn't have the passion, or the ability, to write those stories. On the other hand I do have it now. I do have the ability to finish these, mainly because I just have a feeling I should finish them. I don't like leaving things unattended. And I do miss my characters. I am not backing down from what I said then. I'm just saying that things change. _**

**_I'll try to start writing the next chapter Monday. _**

**_And there's a link to my fictionpress on my profile. It has some poetry, and a one-shot posted. I'd love opinions...? And I accept annoymous reviews._**

**_Oh and if any of you guys want me to read some of your writing ((fictionpress, mostly, but I'll read the occasional fanfiction)) then just PM me, or email me. I have a link to my email on my profile too. _**

**_Thanks. This was mostly to update you guys, but also to say that I'm going to write for me, and for my characters, not for people who think, 'I'm going to leave this flame'. CONSTRUCTIVE criticsm, people. Haha. _**

**_I love ya guys. _**

**_--Kate_**

**_((And I hope I don't sound.... bitchy?))_**


	20. Chapter 13 Let's Start Over

_**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Thirteen, Let's Start Over**_

* * *

**6 ½ months later**

_**Iz's Point of View **_

_**((Alice and Jasper's daughter))**_

I looked into my mirror, grimacing. I used to think I was pretty. I still can be; it's just less likely. I have scars lining my cheek bone, on the left side, and I have scars all over both of my legs. I cried the first time I looked at my face. It isn't what you're thinking. It wasn't 'oh self-centered Iz' but it was, 'I could have died'. Honestly? Any of us could have died within those times. Angel made our lives hell, and almost killed every last one of us.

Why? We'll never know. She killed herself shortly after being apprehended. Believe it or not, I feel bad for her. Maybe she had her reasons; maybe she left our scars on us. But for all we know we had left mental scars on her, that led her to this…. This atrocious act.

I look into the mirror once more, and finish applying my make-up. We're finally going back to school. We have a new house, and a new life. We're starting over.

_**Liz's Point of View**_

_**((Bella and Edward's daughter))**_

I finish packing my bag, for school, and walk down to the living room. The layout of the new house is so much different from the old one, and different isn't always good. It's not always bad either.

We discovered something before Angel killed herself; she set that gang on Alex. You'd think with her dead, he could come back, but no. There was still a trial. Yes, they finally caught the gang, but Alex has to stay in Witness Protection until the trial is over. But, they gave us a reprieve. When they realized it was Angel's doing, they re-stationed him to live with my family.

Alex and I are finally back with each other, after all the hell we've been through.

_**Cynthia's Point of View**_

_**((Alice and Jasper's daughter))**_

I grab a towel and make my way towards the bathroom. This new house has three bathrooms, which is a lot more convenient than the two at the old house. I get in the shower, looking over the scars on my body. I got it a lot worse than my sister.

I have scars lining my arms, where I was wearing only a tank top. It burned through, slightly, and I have some scaring on my stomach, too. My legs aren't that bad, though. My face, though, is the same as my sister's, just…slightly worse.

I'm not envious of her. I'm truly not; in all actuality, I'm glad. It wasn't here, and for that I am glad.

After my shower I get dressed for school. I don't hide the scars. I'm aware I may be made fun of, but they are a part of me now, and if someone can't accept my scars, mental and emotional; then, they can't accept me.

_**Cole's Point of View**_

_**((Emmett and Rosalie's son))**_

I throw the things I need into my bag. I've realized a few things in the past six and a half months. I've realized that even the illusion of love hurts. I've realized that my family should hate me, even if they love me more than they ever did. I've realized that my own stupidity can cause stuff to happen to other people. And overall, I've realized the two main things; this isn't my fault, and I didn't love Angel. I loved the idea of loving Angel. But when I was told she was dead, I swallowed that lump in my throat, acted indifferently, and nodded. That was when I realized what a good actor I am.

_**Anthony's Point of View**_

_**((Bella and Edward's son))**_

I had no serious with standing injuries, as my cousins had, from Angel's tactics. When I look at my family I see the scars, mental and physical. Cole, who thinks he's fooling everyone, is the one that hurt the most. He thought she loved him, and she almost killed him. Personally, I had never seen the harm in the girl, but now that I look back, there were little hints. Things that we should've wanted to pick up on.

Regardless, we're here, and we're starting over. There's no such thing as a time machine, and I think my family knows that very well.

_**Ally's Point of View**_

_**((Emmett and Rosalie's daughter))**_

When we moved, Jason moved with us. We're going to school for the first time since moving here. Yeah, we needed a six months break so that all of us could heal. Our parents home-schooled us for that six months, and now, we're headed to a school we've never been to. We're going to be okay though, because we're going to stick together. We're not gonna fail. We're gonna shine through.

* * *

**A/N: It's not over, no matter what kind of final note it has. So, I finally wrote it? Sorry it's so short, though. **


	21. Chapter 14 Life is Picking Up

_**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Fourteen, Life is picking up**_

_**Cole's Point of View**_

_**((Emmett and Rosalie's son))**_

I sighed, as I sat down. A new day, at a new school. And I was supposed to go to the race track after school. I guess they were trying to cheer me up. It's not working. I don't want to get behind the wheel. I don't want to race. Okay, so maybe that's a lie. I've wanted to race since I was one. I just… I'm _scared._ I guess…

I sigh, as I walk into my last class of the day, and sit down where the teacher has ordered me to go. I'm sitting next to a jock, and on the other side a brunette who kept her hair down where it covered her face. I sighed, looking out the window. When the bell rang, I was one of the first out of the classroom.

"Wait, Cole!" I heard an unfamiliar voice shout. I stopped, and turned around seeing the brunette from my class.

"You dropped this." She said, handing me my binder.

"Thanks…?" I say, wondering what her name was.

"Mary. My name's Mary, and it's no problem." She answers.

I look her over. Her eyes are blue gray. The gray being more prominent than the blue, and her brown hair falls to her mid-back. She's fit. She has muscles, and let's face it: _she's hot._

"Thanks, again." I said, and I went to turn back around.

"So you race?" She blurted out.

"Ummm… what gave you that impression?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Your binder. You wrote something about a race on your binder… " She said, seeming more shy now.

"I used to." I said, being short now.

"Oh… I was just wondering, because I race too." She says, pushing her hair past her face, where I could see two scars across her face. They stood out against her pale skin.

"Cole!" I heard Ally yell, waiting for me.

"I hate to bail, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" I say to Mary, and she nods.

I walk away smiling.

_**Ally's Point of View**_

_**((Emmett and Rosalie's daughter))**_

I called Cole's name, wondering why he was talking to anyone, especially a girl. We had agreed to meet at the car, right after the bell. I guess I was just being protective. I've driven us to school, and every where else we've been. I'm making him drive today, though. I walked, quickly, around to the passenger seat. The keys were already in the car.

"What are you doing, Ally?" He asked, once he saw me at the passenger side.

"You're driving." I said, getting in, and shutting the door. I had hoped he wouldn't make a scene, and I was right. He got in, and turned the car on. He adjusted his seat, and mirrors, and all that good stuff. Then he buckled up, and backed out of our spot. He drove home a bit slower than usual ((another words he drove the speed limit)). But other than that everything went smoothly.

"So you're going racing tonight?" I asked. He nodded.

"Can I come?" I asked, and saw him open his mouth. "I just want to watch." I added, quickly.

"Sure." He said, flashing his smile. I smiled back, heading into the house to meet up with Jason, and the others.

_**Anthony's Point of View**_

_**((Bella and Edward's son))**_

I laughed, leaning into Anna's side. We were out, 'driving around' if our parents asked.

"So, you do remember me kicking your ass?" She asks.

"We were five! You gave me a black eye!" I yelled.

"You tried to kiss me!" She yelled back; we were both dying with laughter.

"Well, would you give me a black eye if I tried to kiss you now?" I asked, being bold for once.

"What do you think?" She asked, looking up at me through her thick lashes. I mentally cursed myself for falling for someone so beautiful.

"I guess I'm going to find out." I say, before crashing my lips into hers. There was passion, there was love, there was lust. But when I pulled away, I saw this all reflected back in her eyes.

"About damn time, Anthony." She says, smiling the biggest smile I've seen in a while. I smiled back before saying, "I love you Anna."

"And I love you too. It's pretty obvious." She said, before crashing our lips together again.

_**Liz's Point of View**_

_**((Bella and Edward's daughter))**_

I laughed, glaring at Alex, like an idiot. He just would **not** stop tickling me.

"I… swear if… you don't… stop… right now… I won't kiss… you for … a month!" I got out around my laughter. He stopped, immediately.

"Ha!" I said, jumping on him where I was straddling him.

"Well… this would be the perfect time for your parent's to walk in…" He jokes, and then realizes what I'm doing.

He's ticklish in **one** spot. On his ribs. I was straddling him to hold him down.

"Lizzy… get off me…" he says, through **his **laughter.

I laugh, before hoping up and running from him.

I end up hiding behind my dad, laughing so hard I can't breath. When I get my breath back, dad looks at the two of us, laughs, and says "I don't want to know", then walks away. We laugh even harder, and I start fall.

But before I hit the ground, Alex catches me.

"Thanks, babe." I say, resting my forehead against his.

"No problem, Lizzy." He says, giving me a quick kiss before tickling me again.

_**Iz's Point of View**_

_**((Alice and Jasper's daughter))**_

I laugh, as I walk to the car. It's quite hard not to laugh and be happy. We're in a new place where no one knows us and all we have to do is ignore people if we don't want anyone to know us. I sighed, as Mike walked up behind me and put his arms around me.

"You're home earlier than I thought you would be." He says, his lips skimming my cheek as he spoke. I turned around in his arms.

"I missed you." I say, hugging him.

I'd worn my hair up to school today. I showed off my scars; I wasn't about to be some weak little brat that thought that my appearance on the first day was going to be spectacular. Mike hand goes up to my cheek where he traces the scars.

"I love you Iz." He states, loudly.

"And I, you." I reply, before he places a light kiss on my lips.

"Want to go out for dinner tonight?" He asks, and I nod.

Hand in hand, we walk in to the house, smiling and laughing.

_**Cynthia's Point of View**_

_**((Alice and Jasper's daughter))**_

I watched my sister and Mike walk into the house, while grabbing my bag. Mike was here, but Matt wasn't. He'd had something to do. I didn't mind. Since the fire, no one had left me alone. I wanted a few moments alone from time to time. I knew Matt would be here in a little bit, so I headed up to my room to do some homework before he gets here.

I'm falling for him. Fast, and hard. I haven't told him I love him though. I'm not sure that I do. And I don't want to say it without meaning it.

I make it to my room, and open the door before I put my stuff down. I look into the mirror, and think about how much has changed.

A lot, actually. A lot has happened, in such a short time. But, out of everything that's happened, it lead us here.

I sat down, and pulled out my school books, and started on the homework, smiling.

**A/N: Hi? I know it took me a long time. I sowy!! **

**This one is dedicated to MB, haha. Thanks to Sher. **

**And the reason it took so long is I'm getting into my original, and I really do apologize if updates are scattered. I'll try to update once a week, at the least though. **


	22. Chapter 15 The Unthinkable

_**A/N: okay, so I know this took a long time. I just want to say I'm sorry, and that school starts back in a week. Exactly a week. I go to get my schedule tomorrow. So this is pretty much a warning that I will finish this story ((No matter what!)) But that it's going to be a slow process**__**.**_

* * *

_**Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Fifteen, The Unthinkable**_

_**Cole's Point of View**_

_**((Emmett and Rosalie's son))**_

I headed out to the closest race track, with Ally in the passenger seat. She kept fiddling with the stereo. I knew most of my family was following us, but I didn't really care anymore. The fear… was over rode by the itch of wanting to win. The itch of wanting to race.

I pulled in, and parked. We were here half an hour earlier so I could fill out the forms. My mom had already been down here to talk to them about me racing.

"Hey, Cole. Isn't that the girl you were talking to after school?" Ally asks, and I nod, running over towards Mary.

"Hey," I say, stupidly.

"Hey!" She says, back. "I thought you kinda implied you didn't race anymore."

"Long story. You racing tonight?" I ask, and she nods.

"Awesome. Hey I gotta go fill out paperwork. Just wanted to say hey to you." I say, and she blushes as she nods.

I fill out the paperwork, and I'm waiting for a race to start. They call me up, and I see Mary about to get in the car next to me.

"Hey," she calls out to me.

"Hey?" I say.

"I'm gonna beat you," she jokes, sticking her tongue out at me.

"In your dreams, sweetheart." _Sweetheart? _Damn I need to pay more attention to what I say.

"Really? How about if I win, we go somewhere and hang out. If you win… I'll give you twenty bucks."

"You're on," I say, smiling.

I climbed into my car, and put my helmet on, then I crank the car. I see Mary do the same.

_1, 2, 3….GO._

We took off. The wind blowing in my hair. The feeling of my hands on the steering wheel, and the feeling of my foot on the accelerator. I was home.

Mary took the lead the first lap, as she accelerated dangerously, around the turns. I passed her second lap, and on the third, and final, lap we pulled in five seconds before each other. We wait for them to tell us who won.

"And the winner is…. Cole!" He yells, and I walk up to Mary.

"So, who kicked butt?" I ask, and she laughs.

"Apparently you do. It's weird… No one else has ever beat me." She says, shaking my hand

"No one?" I ask.

"Never."

"Hm, definitely weird."

"So, as far as our bet goes, I owe you twenty?" She asks.

"Nah." I shake my head. "How about I get a date, instead?" I ask.

"That's a deal," she says, smiling.

_**Ally's Point of view **_

_**((Emmet and Rosalie's daughter))**_

I watched, in the stands, as my brother races the girl that he was talking to at school. I smiled as I saw him beat her. I jumped up and down screaming as Cole got out of his car. I turned to Jason who was smiling and he laughed at me.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"You're cute when you're happy," he tells me, "is all."

I blush even more, and then push my lips to his. He kisses me back and then pulls away, smiling at me. I laugh as he pulls one arm around me. "Let's go somewhere alone?" he whispers in my ear. I nod, and smile at him. We tell Cole good-bye, and congratulations; then we got into his car. He smiled at me, and held my hand while he put the other on the steering wheel. I smiled, as he took me to 'our place'. It was more of a deserted field. He had found it on the job one day. He worked cleaning up the 'forest' around the local park. Surprisingly, no one had discovered this place yet. I laughed, right before Jason placed his lips on mine. _I'm in heaven,_ I thought to myself.

_**Anthony's point of view**_

_**((Bella and Edward's son))**_

I laughed, leaning back. Anna put her arms around me, and held me close.

"Well, do you remember your old tree house?" She asks. I nod my head.

"You got so pissed because of the 'no girls' rule." I say, laughing.

She laughed and nodded, then pressed her lips to mine again. I hadn't grown tired of it yet. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was sarcastic. She was mine. We moved up in the line at the bank. She was depositing her check for the week.

"Everyone down! I want all the money in these bags, or I will shoot." I hear someone say. I push Anna down, and she looks at me with frantic eyes.

"Anthony, I'm scared!" She whisper-yells at me, and I rub circles on her back, trying to soothe her. The whole time praying, _please, please, don't take her!_

_**Liz's Point of View**_

_**((Bella and Edward's dad))**_

I strained to see around Alex. "Ugh! What are you doing, Alex?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." He says, winking at me. He was hiding something behind his back. I couldn't stand surprises.

"I gotta tie my shoe." He says, leaning down, and touching his shoe. About that moment 'Lost In the Moment by: Big and Rich'. That was mine and Alex's song.

"Arianna Elizabeth Cullen, I am absoluetely, and completely in love with you. We may be young, but honey, we've been through so much more than most couples have. Will you marry me?" He asks, and I'm so dumbstruck that I can't answer. "This isn't an engagement. But a promise. A promise that you will marry me when the day comes and we're old enough to be married." He tells me, and I feel tears falling down my cheeks.

"Yes, I will!" I tell him, when I regain my voice. And then he stands up, and places the ring on my left finger, where it will always belong.

_**Iz's point of view**_

_**((Alice and Jasper's daughter))**_

I stepped out of the restaurant, laughing. I placed a chaste kiss on Mike's cheek. I wasn't drunk, but I was a bit tipsy. Which, Mike told me, meant that Mike and I were going to his house until I was completely sober. I giggled to myself, as I got into the car. Mike drove us to his house, where no one was home, and took me inside. He placed a kiss on my lips, and I deepened it. He led me to the couch where he sat me down and began to kiss me, while telling me how much he loved me. I giggled to myself, multiple times, and murmured back that I loved him too. My phone rang a couple of minutes later, and Mike picked up.

"Yes?" He asks, and then his face turns into a grimace.

"Iz, I think you need to take this call." He tells me, and I take it, wondering what could possibly be wrong.

"Iz, there's a bank being robbed down town. It's the same bank that Anna and Anthony are at!" My mother tells me.

There's nothing to sober you up, like a threat on your family.

"I'll be home, in five minutes." I tell her, softly. Mike nods, and rubs my back, as I hang up.

_**Cynthia's Point of View**_

_**((Alice and Jasper's daughter))**_

Matt had shown up about an hour later, and I had finished all homework. We actually got into a fight. About him being late. I groan to myself, knowing that this is my fault.

Ever since the fire, I hadn't been able to stand myself. I couldn't stand the fact that my sister and I could've died. I couldn't stand the fact that none of this was going right. That Matt hadn't been able to look at me the same since. I couldn't stand my reflection. I got up and looked at the mirror. The scars on my face prominent, due to the loss of make- up. Matt couldn't stand my face anymore, even if he didn't admit it. I look down at my arms, and see the scars there, and the scars peeking out from the bottom of my capris. I couldn't stand to look at myself. I looked back into the mirror, and hate what I see there so much, that I punch the mirror. The sound resonates off of the walls, and I feel blood seeping through my fingers, but I simply smile, satisfied with myself. I sit on my bed, and wrap an old shirt around my knuckles. Not as if more scars would matter.

* * *

_**A/N: I know it ends on a depressing note. And I know Anthony is left as a cliffie. All questions will be answered. If you want to ask ANYTHING now would be the time to do it. I will NOT reveal the plot, however. I do apologize for the delay. I've been going through some stuff. Nothing bad! I just got some bad news. My grandfather's cancer has returned, so I just want to dedicate this to him. **_

**_My friend, and I, are going to be doing a collaborative one-shot. It will be a HP fanfic. I just want to tell you all. It may be a week or two before we finish it, but it will be up soon on both of our accounts:]. Thanks for reading the longest A/N I've wrote in A WHILE!! _**

_**Please review with an opinion?**_


	23. Chapter 16 Help

_****_

Breaking All the Rules; Chapter Sixteen, Help

_**A/N: So, this is ending soon. I know, I'm sad that it ends, but I refuse to drag it out. Now, on with the story. **_

_**Anthony's Point of View**_

_**((Bella and Edward's son))**_

I squeezed Anna's hand, when I see the tears in her eyes. "Baby, it's okay," I say, wincing.

"It's okay?" Anna asks, looking at me. "You got _shot! _That is not okay!" She says, surprising me, with her tone.

"Anna, it's not your fault." I tell her, knowing what she's thinking.

"Do not tell me that it is not my fault. You got shot, pushing me out of the way!" She screams at me, and I place my lips on hers, to quiet her.

"Anna, I love you, go to sleep," I tell her, and she nods, as the tears stop, and she lays her head in my lap.

I held her head, still, in my lap. She looked so damn cute when she was sleeping. I pushed her hair out of her face, and sighed. We were on our way home from the hospital. I had been shot in the shoulder. It was more of a graze, but it had been shot at Anna, which made me jump in front of a gun. I'd take a bullet for this woman, literally.

_**Cole's Point of View**_

_**((Emmett and Rosalie's son))**_

I sighed, pulling into the restaurant. I felt bad that I had to postpone Mary and I's first date. It was supposed to be after the race, but then I'd gotten the phone call. Now, a week, later, I was with Mary. She had picked the restaurant. She picked McDonald's. At first I thought she was joking. But when I pulled up at her house, she was dressed in a white skirt, with black music notes on it, and a baby blue shirt, and insisited to go there. 'It's my favorite fast food place, and I don't want anything too formal' she reassured me. I laughed, as we walked inside. I ordered our food, and waited for them to call our receipt number.

"You're so beautiful, " I tell Mary, who has her hair down, covering the scarred half of her face. I sighed, trying to push it out of her face.

"What happened?" I ask, and she looks down, her eyes sad.

"Do you really want to know? Or are you just being curious?" She asks, harshly. I visibly wince.

"I really want to know. Mary, I want to know _everything_ about you" I tell her honestly.

"When I was around five, or six, my dad started to hit me. He left quite a few scars on me, but my mom didn't find out until the two on my face. He had a lighter, trying to burn my arm. It was his most preferred method of abuse… my least favorite, of course. He took a knife to my face, and cut two lines. It was pretty deep, and I had to have stitches. My mom pressed charges. He was in jail for five years. He got out a few years back and tried to come after us. He's dead now. Cancer." She tells me, and I clench my fists, and want to kill an already dead man.

"It's okay," She tells me, rubbing my arm.

"It's not okay. No man should _ever_ hit his wife, or children." I tell her, through clenched teeth.

"It's okay, because it's over." She tells me, softly. "I've never told anyone about my dad before, Cole. I _really_ like you, even though I just met you." She whispers, unsure of herself.

"I really like you too, Mary. Something about you just draws me in." I tell her, before pressing her lips to mine. When I pull away I see such a look of contentment on her face that I never want to look away.

_**Ally's Point of View**_

_**((Emmett and Rosalie's daughter))**_

I shook my hair, not believing it. I knew he was okay, but it was unbelievable. I pulled at my hair, and sat down, tears streaming down my face. "Why?! Why can't it just stop? It follows us wherever we go!" I yell, at Jason, desperate.

"Calm down, Ally. You have to calm down now or I'll have to take you to the doctor." He says, calmly. How can he be so calm? Someone tried to kill my family where we used to live, and now Anthony has been shot at a bank? It was getting harder to breathe, black spots covering my vision. Then I felt Jason's hands on mine, rubbing soothing circles on mine. And it helped. I breathed easier, and the black spots vanished. My breaths were no longer forced, short, but long, and deep. I was catching my breath, and leaned my head back.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I don't know why it keeps happening. But everything will be okay. He's at home. He's only got a few stitches, and he'll have a scar. That's what they told me." He tells me and I nod. I was calm—finally. And I knew that if I had Jason, I had everything I needed. I used to hate the girls that were so in love with their boyfriends that they would think the cliché 'he's everything I need'. Now? I know how they feel.

I was absolutely in love with Jason—and he felt the same way.

_**Iz's Point of View **_

_**((Alice and Jasper's daughter))**_

I sigh, laying down on Mike's couch. I spent more time at his place than my own. He thought it was kind of funny. My parents had opened up to him a lot. We just had to be open about what we were doing. Of course, we weren't _doing_ anything. But dads will be dads.

I closed my eyes, as Mike starts massaging my neck. It felt so good, as he un-winded my muscles. And then he gave me a kiss, as he picked me up, and took me to his room. He lays me on his bed, and my eyes drift shut. He turns the light off, and kisses my forehead.

"Go to sleep, before you pass out, Izzy." He tells me, and I yawn, nodding. Then I pull him close, and curl my body around his. I sigh, as he wraps his arm around me. And then I feel myself drift into dreamland.

_**Liz's Point of View**_

_**((Bella and Edward's daughter))**_

I looked around, and rolled my shoulders. Then I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and shrugged out of my jacket. I turned the music on, and started stretching. I then started on one of my old school's dances, and ended. I looked up, and say the sun glaring into the gym, and I could see my silver ring glinting in the sunlight. I felt an involuntary smile come to my lips before shaking it off and going back to my workout. I start another dance—one that I created. As I end with a back flip, I hear someone walk in. But I don't stop; I automatically go into another dance, and keep going. After three, I turn, panting, to see my brother.

"Bravo, lil sister." Anthony says, and I feel myself blush.

"Hey; how are you feeling?" I ask. He shrugs, and then winces in pain.

"Obviously hurting; but I'm good. I just wish I could make Anna stop feeling so guilty. She went back home last night, and said she'd come visit again this weekend. I just don't know how to get her to understand it's not her fault." He says, and I shrug, unable to think of anything to say.

"I'm not sure Anthony" I tell him, and he laughs.

"I'm glad you're dancing again."

"Me too," I tell him before launching into another dance with a smile on my face.

_**Cynthia's Point of View**_

_**((Alice and Jasper's daughter))**_

I shivered, from the cold, and pulled the covers higher. We'd left the place we'd grown up in, and still danger followed us. Anthony could have been killed today. He could have been killed before. It seemed like we couldn't escape the danger. I shook my head, and pulled another cover up to my face. Matt was here, but I couldn't stand him looking at me. I felt like there was such pity in his eyes. So I'd mad e him leave the room. It wouldn't last for long, but I just couldn't deal with it all right now. I'd seen Anthony and Anna. They were all lovey dovey today. But I was so glad he was going to be okay.

I heard a knock on my door, and groaned, getting up to get it. It was Matt.

"Can I _please_ spend some time with you?" he asks. I sigh, and then nod my head. I went back to my bed and lay down, pulling the cover high. He groaned.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you? Cindy, you've not been happy since that fire." He says, and I turn my face, facing the wall. I wouldn't speak.

"Dammit, Cynthia. It's like you don't want me anymore. You haven't really kissed me, you've not talked to me. "He says anger in his voice. I turned.

"I don't want you?" I screamed. Then I pressed my lips to his, pouring all passion into that kiss. I pull away. "You don't want me. You don't want a scarred, disfigured girl who is pitiful, and just wants everything to _stop!"_ I screamed, at the top of my lungs.

He presses his lips to mine once, and then again, and again. "Cynthia, I love you. I will _always_ want you. And I don't see how you would _ever_ think that I wouldn't." He tells me, and I nod against his chest. He pulls the covers back, and lies with me.

"Cynthia, I think we need to get you some help…" He murmurs to me, and I pick my head up and look at him.

"No, no. I'm okay. Matt, please don't make me go talk to someone." I beg, "Matt, please, I'll be good!" I say, feeling like a little girl.

"Cynthia, we can't help you anymore than we already have." He tells me, and I hear pain in his voice. "Your parents and I have talked, and decided that you're going to see a therapist. You can quit anytime you want, but we want you to promise at least two sessions. Please, Cynthia?" He asks, and a tear leaks out of his eye. I nod, knowing that it's the only thing I can do.

I'd promise him anything to stop his pain, and even my own now.

* * *

_**A/N: So, Cynthia's going to get some help? That's good, right?? Okay, review, and I'm trying to finish this before school starts back, but that's Monday, and it seems to take me a few days to write a chapter for BATR, SOOO I may or may not finish before school. There are only a few more chapters, and an epilogue. Thanks. **_

* * *


	24. AN

**_I'm so sorry! This is just an author's note. Not an update, nor is it a hiatus notice!_**

**_I have been extremely busy. I thought this semester might be easy to work with, considering I have one core class. Boy was I wrong. Chem is no ball park! I don't think that next semester will be much easier either. I will have 3 major classes, and my goal for next semester would be all A's! Anyways, this is a notice that I will update. I will. But I have no clue how long it will take! :(( I'm sooo sorry, you guys! _**

**_LOVE YOU ALL_**


End file.
